Ghosts
by kaylamarie2012
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks right before her mother and stepfather die in a car accident, her mysterious gifts makes her an outcast from the regular person. When she meets the Cullen family there mysterious looks and behavior draw her into a world unlike an
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Ghosts

**Summary: **Bella Swan moves to Forks right before her mother and stepfather die in a car accident, her mysterious gifts makes her an outcast from the regular person. When she meets the Cullen family there mysterious looks and behavior draw her into a world unlike any she could think of.

**Type: **All Vampires are the same as in the book

**Pairings: **Emmett {} Bella //\\ Rosalie {} Edward //\\ Alice {} Jasper //\\ Carlisle {} Esme

**Rating: **T---Occasional Language and Possible Dark Theme

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Chapter One:** Touch of Death Anyone?

**POV: **Bella

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer, I don't know exactly how it happened but sometime during my childhood I died. I was officially "dead" for forty-three minutes; during those forty-three minutes I think I saw God, it could've been one of his angels, but whatever it was gave me to hell.

He told me I was destined to kill, I wasn't going to be a good person, and I was going to hell. I didn't want to believe it, I was only seven at the time, I hadn't kissed anyone, I hadn't been drunk, fallen in love, I hadn't done anything I wanted to before I died.

Then he told me why I was going to be in hell. He told me my touch could kill, I was the angle of death, I could talk to the dead, and I was seven. My dreams of kissing and falling in love were gone, I couldn't touch anyone, they couldn't touch me, sure I was only seven, but I thought about the future I wanted, in those forty-three minutes, I had no real future. Sure he told me it'd be great, I'd send many people to hell, save innocence and all that superhero stuff, but I would still be punished.

It was all a lot to handle, I asked how I would know who to kill, and he laughed a deep laugh saying that I would see their true colors.

He laughed because I would really see their true colors; I'd see their auras. He saw the irony in it all while I just watched him laugh. I didn't realize what ay of his words meant, I thought that I was just dreaming.

He told me that I would send many people to hell and some even to heaven, he never told me how I would send them to heaven, I did find out quickly though.

I remember waking up in the hospital and seeing four people that I'd never met standing by my bedside, they looked scary one of them had a bullet in their head, the other three looked like they had caught on fire.

I remember when I sent them to heaven, I told them that they had better things waiting for them, that their loved ones would be with them, one's they lost before, they'd be happy, and they faded. I sent them to heaven, a seven year old girl sent four people to heaven, and when I did that I accepted my fate.

I was like Death.

I, a tiny seven year old girl, was Death herself.

There was nothing to sign to make it official, no compromise, nothing, I was condemned.

I wondered what made God be so mean, I was only seven years old and he just condemned me to hell, well I guess that's how things work; be blunt and honest no matter how it affects someone.

I sat in my room staring at the ceiling reliving that forty-three minutes, and playing with my white gloves.

Today I was leaving Arizona and heading for the dreary town of Forks, I had a good thing here, no friends, lots of bad people, and a mother who was oblivious to her teenage daughter being responsible for those people turning up dead in alleys.

I don't think that Charlie would be like that, he was the Chief of Police of the tiny town of Forks, I'd have to be more careful, hiding people better and avoiding the public eye, it'd be harder to live there, but it'd be easier to stay away from people, the alive ones and the dead ones.

But I'd really do anything for Renee, her aura was so nice, it made me happy to see her happy, she really did glow, well to me anyway.

I slipped back on my gloves and walked downstairs, Renee and Phil, her current husband, should be here soon, we needed to leave in a few minutes if I was going to make my flight.

I went over to an old flower pot that was placed by our sink and then looked at the weeds that had started, out of sheer boredom I took off my glove and placed my pinky finger on a single weed and watched it shrivel up and coil with the others surrounding it.

I laughed a bit and then walked back into the house, they still weren't here yet.

I looked around again making sure I had everything.

I turned around to face the door once again and watched as my parents walking through the door. I busted into tears, they weren't supposed to come home, they were supposed to come home alive, now I had the job of sending them to heaven, I was getting rid of my parents.

There ghost forms were holding hands as they waited in the living room, both smiling at each other, once they saw my tears they looked at me shocked.

"Oh what's wrong Bella?" My mom asked, did she really not realize, was I going to have to explain it to her.

Phil turned to me with sad eyes; I think he knew that they died.

"Mom, I'm gonna need you to trust me, you died, and now you're going to heaven with Phil, you both are gonna be together forever with God and grandma and grandpa, heck I'm pretty sure you'll even see all my fish up there." I tried smiling but it made more tears form.

She looked at Phil, "Bella I'm dropping you off at the airport silly, me and Phil." She reached down to try and grab my bag but she couldn't touch it, her hand floated through then came out the other end.

She tried arguing, trying to find some logical thing to say, but she could speak, she was choking on her sobs while Phil was holding onto her tightly, I watched as my mother and stepfather cried together.

After a few minutes my mom looked up at me with a watery smile, "Bella how do we go to heaven?"

I smiled and took a breath, "You're going to just look up and the rest will come naturally. God and his angels will help you from there."

Phil smiled at me and looked up my mom waited a minute a looked at me, "I'll be seeing you in heaven Bella, so this really isn't goodbye." She smiled like a kid on Christmas.

I didn't return the smile, and she definitely noticed, "Mom, you won't be seeing my in heaven, I'm going to hell."

"You don't know that honey, it's God's choice." And he has chosen.

"Mom, he chose, I am Death, I kill things, people mom I kill people, I can't touch anyone when I die I'll burn in hell. God chose me to be Death; he took my chance of heaven away." She moved forward to me and tried to hold me.

She just went right through, over and over, it was heartbreaking, she could hold me, I took off my glove, "Mom, I won't be in heaven, I've known since I was seven years old, look," I walked over to the same plant with all of the weeds, and touched the biggest flower there, it shriveled, and she busted into tears, "I'm sorry."

She just kept crying and heaving for air, "You need to go now, your mom and dad, Phil, and they're all waiting for you. Trust me this is what you want; you just don't realize it quite yet."

After that her cries subsided and she placed her hand like it was touch my cheek, "I promise I'll be speaking to God about this. And Phil too." She said with a small smile.

"I love you mom, know you need to go, and so do I, they'll call me when they find your bodies, I'm going to Forks, I'll call a cab, I can probably make my flight, maybe, if not I can always make a later one." I smiled a bit, "I promise that'll I'll try to be semi-good." She laughed a bit, exactly what I wanted.

"Bye Bella, I love you." My mom looked up and I watched as she started to glow more and then she was gone.

It was just two more deaths, two more ghosts, luckily these two were nice.

I walked over to the phone and dialed a cab, and within ten minutes there was one waiting outside my house, I looked through the window of the cab and I could see the man's aura from where I stood, he was a great man, truly, so full of life and love, so happy.

He was a good man.

I pulled my things into the back of the cab; there wasn't much just a small suitcase and a tiny black coach purse from my mom got me for my seventeenth birthday.

"I'm Dan, where ya need t' go?" The cab driver asked.

"The airport, can we go fast, I can't miss my flight." I flashed him a quick smile, effectively getting him to do what I need and speed.

We were at the airport faster then I could've thought, it was nice to be able to influence, although, that's been with me before I was seven. It's easy, flash a special smile and ask nicely let my eyes twinkle a bit and a person is putty in my hands.

I ran through the airport with my purse and suitcase and quickly got to the terminal I needed when I heard the intercom say the plane was boarding.

I watched as all sorts of auras good and bad, there was one that I should probably deal with before we boarded but I could always get him when we got off, I don't want to hold up my plane.

The plane ride was bearable, no worse than any others, crying children whose ears won't pop and people complaining about the lack of comfort, I suppose that that's bearable.

I looked at all the different auras some bright pink others red there was the one man who had a black aura there was some dark green in there around the edges for jealousy, slowly I let myself drift to sleep until half way through the flight.

The man with the black aura started moving a bit much, trying to get comfortable, making me wake up.

"Oh I am so sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Maybe to someone else he would've seemed genuine but I could tell that he wasn't really uncomfortable or sorry.

"Oh its fine, you didn't mean to." I smiled played innocent.

"I'm Mark by the way, are you on your way to Seattle?" What a dumb fuck, I knew where this was going…sadly.

"Oh I'm going to visit my best friend for my birthday." Not.

"Oh really, how old did you turn?" Gross.

"Oh nineteen, finally. I am so excited." Marks smile grew larger, yeah, I'm over eighteen, not that that would've stopped you.

"That's nice; won't your boyfriend miss you though?" Fake flirting is horribly gross.

"Oh I don't have one. We broke up, he walked in on me and his friend, we weren't doing anything, just hugging, and my boyfriend called me a..a…slut." I pretended to be sad and let a few tears fall; lying was easy, hitting on murderous rapists wasn't something you could be too honest about.

"It's okay, don't cry, that guy was just a jerk." He pulled me around him, I made sure he was only touching my jacket though; I couldn't have him dying on the plane.

"Thanks, I'm soooo sorry I got your shirt all teary, I promise when we get to Seattle I'll replace it really quick." I made sure to sound like a broken hearted young girl.

"That would be great of you thanks. I know a store right outside the airport." He smiled and tried to seductive but ended up making me wanted to barf.

"Okay. Thanks, um well I'm gonna, yeah, go to sleep now." I pulled away from him and fell back asleep.

I woke up as the plane was landing, I wonder what made people do that, was it something special? Mark was looking at me with lust filled eyes, of course me being completely innocent to that fact just smiled and hello again.

I watched the jealousy fade from the edges of his aura and a clear red taking its place, sexual tension. I giggled a bit and he smirked.

He thought it was to him; how funny.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Authors Note:** I hope everyone enjoyed chapter one! I am having a great time already writing this story, the chapters are longer than my other stories chapters but I like them better I think. I hope everyone reviews and tells me what they think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Ghosts

**Summary: **Bella Swan moves to Forks right before her mother and stepfather die in a car accident, her mysterious gifts makes her an outcast from the regular person. When she meets the Cullen family there mysterious looks and behavior draw her into a world unlike any she could think of.

**Type: **All Vampires are the same as in the book

**Pairings: **Emmett {} Bella //\\ Rosalie {} Edward //\\ Alice {} Jasper //\\ Carlisle {} Esme

**Rating: **T---Occasional Language and Possible Dark Theme

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Chapter Two:** Welcome to Forks. May I take your life?

**POV: **Bella

**[][][][][][][][][]**

I watched the jealousy fade from the edges of his aura and a clear red taking its place, sexual tension. I giggled a bit and he smirked.

He thought it was to him; how funny.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

"How far is this store?" I asked, we had been walking for about ten minutes already and there was no store, _obviously_.

"Oh dang, I forgot the entrance is right down there, if we hurry we can be done in five minutes, promise." Fucking disgusting!

We walked a few more feet and turned sharply into a dark alley, I don't know how people find these tiny places, I wouldn't have even thought about ever turning this way or coming in this direction.

He shoved me into a brick wall and looked at my eyes, "Sorry, but I think that you were just a bit too cute to pass up. Now this is going to be quick, I wish I could say painless, but I don't think it will be…" He practically cackled!

I pulled off my gloves while letting fake tears spring to my eyes, "please don't, please, I just please…" I whimpered, I didn't want to get my clothes dirty before this.

He smiled and place his hand on my mouth, I could feel him dying, but this needed to speed up, he started to undo my shirt, I think his adrenaline was pumping so he didn't realize that he was inches from death, and I placed my hands on him _trying to stop him_ and he fell, hitting the alley ground with a echoing thud.

I watched his soul come from his body and walk around all while watching at me, he looked at his body and he watched me fix my gloves.

"The sooner you go to hell the nicer you'll be treated on your way down, of course once you get there, I can't really guarantee anything." I finished buttoning my top.

"You killed me you little bitch!" He shouted.

"Now Mark, you really think I killed you?" he shook his head yes, "Oh good job, you're not completely stupid. I'll see you in hell." As I spoke the fiery pits of hell dragged him under, he was screaming the whole way.

I walked out of the alley with a small smile gracing my lips, I always felt better after something died, normally someone wouldn't want that feeling, but I had a feeling in the near future I'd be begging for it.

I opening my purse and dialed Charlie, my dad, I needed picked up, it was time to go to Forks.

I told him that I was waiting outside a cute little store and he said he'd be here in thirty minutes, he was simple really, last time I saw him was four years ago, then his aura was already fading, it meant he was dying, slowly, and I don't think he knew.

I walked around till I got to a little clothing store and then went in, I wouldn't be coming back to Seattle I could see too many bad people; I couldn't be here because that would mean killing all of these people.

"How may I help you?" An employee asked.

"I just want some jeans, preferably light wash, and um, how about a long sleeve blue shirt. Could you show me where I could get those?" I asked politely.

"Right this way." I followed her to the corner of the store where she showed me where they were.

I picked up a cute pair of jeans and a light blue shirt and then made my way to the cashier; I had ten more minutes to get back to the original little store.

The cashiers' aura was horrible but I ignored it, ignoring things like this gave me a headache, especially when I was in close proximity with them. They kept nagging at me screaming all of their feelings and problems with me, silently begging me to kill them before they got any worse.

I quickly paid the amount and rushed out of the store practically running to the outside of the little shop, it sold baby clothes, I wouldn't need any but the idea made me envious.

I begged my mind to stop thinking about it, babies, boys, love, kisses, hugs, touches, but my mind kept racing, it was practically crippling, not from pain, but from envy.

I was staring blankly off when Charlie pulled up, he had to roll down the window and honk the horn.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Charlie, so sorry, okay let's go." I grabbed my bags and held them up front with me.

"It's okay, when we get home you should probably get to sleep, school starts a bit earlier here, I don't want you to be late or anything, the people around town can't wait to meet you." I wanted to groan, they shouldn't want to meet me.

"Okay, I can't wait for tomorrow, I haven't been to Forks in years." I faked happiness but he seemed to buy it.

"Yeah, it's nice to have you back." He stopped talking for a minute and then picked back up, "I got you a car, so you don't have to ride with me every day, I thought you might like it. It's a truck actually nice really, old but nice. Jacob and his dad fixed it before there accident." Accident?

Charlie's aura got extremely muddy blue and a sullen look crossed his face, "Jacob died in a car crash, Billy, his dad, was luckier and was put in a wheelchair."

Death was sad for people who didn't live it, "I'm sorry, you sound like you're very close to them both. I'm sure Jacob is in a better place." I couldn't see why not, any boy who spends time with his dad fixing cars can't be too bad.

"I know he is." Charlie and I went back to the comfortable silence, sad but comfortable.

We passed the "Welcome to Forks" sign after another twenty minutes, I watched all of the green pass, the trees looked like they were running, and roads behind us looked like they were disappearing.

We pulled up to the house with the sadness lingering in the car; the sun had faded under the trees, I wanted to get out of the car quickly, being surrounded by sadness tended to take over me. Sometimes taking away sadness would be a blessing.

Charlie handed me the keys to the red truck and then made his way into the house, and followed quickly behind.

Charlie was watching the game on television, I looked at his aura, it was faded quite a bit, it looks small not more translucent, but like it was shrinking, it wasn't vibrant, but somber.

"Good night Daddy." I continued to look at his aura as I walked up to my room; the sad things in life are close to home.

I opened my door and then slammed it closed and screamed.

"Bella, what's wrong!?!" Charlie yelled.

"Sorry, false alarm, okay good night." Ghost.

I opened my door slowly and the ghost teenager was rolling around laughing on the ground before I could retort I shut my door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sharply.

"You can see me?" He asked, he looked puzzled but I could see the excitement boiling up within him.

"Yeah, and you shouldn't be here you should've gone to heaven awhile ago. I came here to get away from ghosts, I can't have them sitting around in my room. Who are you?" He looked oddly familiar.

"I'm Jacob Black." Jacob Black. Tears sprung to my eyes, I didn't know him but my father did, his pain was my pain.

"I'm Bella; you gave me my truck before you died. Thank you, I'm sorry that you died." That seemed semi-appropriate.

"Oh its fine, I'm glad I got to finish your truck though, I watched my dad for awhile after I died, I didn't want him to not move on, but he's getting better. Why can you see me, I've been waiting to be seen but no one can, and if they can then they are really good at ignoring me." Jacob asked.

"Why Jacob that's simple really," I said with a fake cheery voice, "I'm Death. Surprise"

He didn't look happy, "Funny, really though why can you see me?"

"I really am Death, maybe I'll show you sometime, maybe, you should probably go to heaven soon though, you've been dead awhile and heaven has people waiting for you." Why couldn't he just go, seeing a boy who was my family friend wouldn't be easy?

"I'm going to school with you tomorrow, and then I'll go after you show me. My mom is waiting for me." I looked at him sadly, even when he was sad he smiled even just a bit.

"Fine." I walked over to my suitcase and placed in next to my bed. I would clean it out tomorrow.

Slowly I climbed completely into bed and let a semi-peaceful sleep engulf me.

It felt like all too soon when my alarm was going off right by my head, I looked over and it was beeping six forty, I have thirty minutes.

I jumped up and ran throughout the house showering and dressing quickly. I looked at the weather and decided today was a jeans day, just like every other day, and pulled on a long white shirt and black jeans and slipped on my black gloves. My hair was straight today and fell past my shoulders; I looked decent enough for school.

Jacob watched me get ready, I had to get him out when I was dressing though, and there was no way he was watching that.

"Jacob let's go." I whisper-yelled.

"Bella I'll be back late tonight, stay outta trouble, there's grocery money in the jar or you can get a pizza, whatever works. Bye." I wasn't listening to Charlie really, his aura was really fading, it got a little worse each day, soon, and he'd be dead.

I just nodded in acknowledgment and walked out the door with Jacob walking behind watching Charlie with sadness in his eyes.

I walked to the car with sadness and jumped into, Jacob practically flew to school, I would've offered him a ride but he couldn't sit down.

I got to school and Jacob was waiting at an open parking spot.

There wasn't really anyone there yet, just three or people sitting on a bench laughing together, the boy was holding hands with a young girl; their auras were so clean, still innocent. The girl's friend was radiating jealousy but her aura was still cleansed.

"Bella you might want to stop throwing happy couples looks like that, people will think some weird things." Jacob said, I didn't actually realize I threw them a look, I thought I was just watching.

"Sorry." I walked forward going to the main building.

"It's fine, um, not that I don't want to be here, but won't it be weird to see you talking to nothing?" I hadn't thought about it too much.

I smiled a bit and pulled out my phone and started typing.

_I'll type here and you'll respond through words and I'll type back, I can text pretty quick I guess, if I'm alone I'll talk, but not too much._

"Cool, let's get your schedule. You know, being dead showed me that I really do miss school, my friends and the people around me, hell I'll even take the homework, it was all nice. Almost calming really." Jacob smiled, he hadn't been to school since he died, and there was no reason.

_I'm sure. Okay I got to put my phone away really quick. Hold on._

I walked into the office quickly and the women sitting in the front gave me my sheet schedule, the classes were basic, I had a free period fourth because of being way ahead with credits.

"Wow your schedule looks pretty easy. I remember taking advanced PE." I laughed.

_There is no way in hell, haha get it, that I could take advanced PE._

He laughed boomingly.

"Yeah, you don't seem like the sports type." I smiled.

"I'm not." Jacob laughed and we walked to my locker as the bell rang.

"I'm gonna help you cheat…" I smiled even bigger; I'm sure people that saw me that I was a loony because a smile was lighting up my face but for some reason right now that didn't bother me.

We arrived in my first class it was an advanced English class in the workings of Shakespeare and I walked to the teacher adjusting my gloves just a bit and self consciously moving my bangs.

"You look great." Jacob whispered.

"Oh Miss Isabella Swan, the town has been awaiting you. Chief Swan registered you literally the day you called. Okay you can go sit by Tyler Crowley in the last row." I looked up to see sickening black aura. I looked to where Jake was standing with panic in my eyes.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Authors Note:** Well? Well? Sometimes I wonder how I think of some of this… How did everyone like the story? Do tell, review! I always thought Tyler was little weird, so he's the bad guy now, just one of the many bad guys anyway. Well maybe in the next chapter you'll see the Cullen's, maybe, maybe not. Review and subscribe to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Ghosts

**Summary: **Bella Swan moves to Forks right before her mother and stepfather die in a car accident, her mysterious gifts makes her an outcast from the regular person. When she meets the Cullen family there mysterious looks and behavior draw her into a world unlike any she could think of.

**Type: **All Vampires are the same as in the book

**Pairings: **Emmett {} Bella //\\ Rosalie {} Edward //\\ Alice {} Jasper //\\ Carlisle {} Esme

**Rating: **T---Occasional Language and Possible Dark Theme

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Chapter Three: **Flowers

**POV: **Bella

**[][][][][][][][][]**

"Oh Miss Isabella Swan, the town has been awaiting you. Chief Swan registered you literally the day you called. Okay you can go sit by Tyler Crowley in the last row." I looked up to see sickening black aura. I looked to where Jake was standing with panic in my eyes.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Writing: _Bella _/ Tyler

"Bella what's wrong?" I walked back slowly taking my time, avoiding the lingering eyes and setting my things down on the last table.

I sat down and Tyler watched me, his aura practically suffocating me.

I whipped out a piece of paper and pulled a book onto my lap so I could write to Jake without Tyler or anyone else seeing.

_His aura, it's suffocating me, it's so black._

Jacob read and gawked at Tyler, I'm sure he didn't actually seem that bad.

"He's just a kid, he can't be that bad." Jacob tried protesting.

_Tonight this is going to be taken care of. I can't let him keep going. It's my job as Death._

"Bella you can't kill people, have you ever just tried not killing someone?"

I laughed out loud and then became embarrassed as the whole class turned back to look at me with crazy eyes.

My head kept throbbing.

I tore a piece of paper off the corner of Jakes page and wrote a note to Tyler.

_What are you doing tonight?_

He smiled.

Nothing special, you wanna change that?

Jacob was watching me begging me to stop.

_That's why I asked silly. Keep it a secret; we don't word getting out now do we? _

I smirked at him with "lust" in my eyes.

Jacob decided to intervene, "Bella stop it! He's just a kid, he's got a family." I just ignored him though did he think I did this for shits and giggles, no I did it because it was what I needed to do, I was Death and no one got to live after Death.

Tyler passed the note back to me with a smile.

Well then I'll be seeing you tonight.

I giggled.

_Deal._

His eyes filled with lust and Jacob walked out of the room, I don't know what he was doing but maybe he would be back, maybe not, I couldn't get to attracted, he'd be gone before I know it.

I sighed quietly and played with my gloves my fingers practically dancing along them.

I could feel Tyler's gaze burning through me, I smiled like I was happy.

My headache was throbbing enough to where I could practically feel my head splitting, pain was shooting through my body, and I still pretended to be happy and bubbly, with a hint of slutty innocence.

"Bella, I'm going to go heaven after you do whatever to Tyler, which is when I watch what you do. Then I'm leaving." I didn't realize Jacob had gotten back into the room.

I quickly jotted down an okay and gathered my things as the bell rang and hurried out of the room careful not to bump anyone.

Lunch came quicker than I would have liked, I watched boyfriends and girlfriends holding hands laughing with their friends, smiling and the auras glowing. They weren't saints, but many of us weren't.

"Bella let's sit at a table. Pleaseeee." Jacob whined.

"It's not like you can even sit down." I mumbled, but he heard me and barked a laugh.

"Please?" Ugg!

"Fine, wait a minute I want a flower or two from outside." I ran outside a within seconds I had flowers in my gloves carefully not touching any skin.

"Bella what's with the flowers?" He asked.

I pulled out my phone and texted quickly, _To play with._

He just smiled. He was nice and I was going to miss him.

I walked over to the table in the corner of the room that overlooked the whole cafeteria and sat down with a soda in hand and my flower loosely placed in-between my fingers.

"Bella, I'm leaving tonight. And well, I wanted to thank you, for being there, seeing me I mean, I'm actually getting really nervous, it's scary thinking that I'll be away from you and Billy and Charlie. I'm just trying to say, well, thank you." I don't know how this situation got serious, but it took a turn for it.

"Jake, you're welcome, I'm gonna be honest though, if Charlie hadn't told me that you made my truck and looked so sad, and well was dying I would've sent you to heaven right there." No point in lying, it wouldn't get me anywhere, I made sure to talk quietly though.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out a little." I smiled and then looked up.

There was five people practically strutting into the room, all beautiful, but none looking like the one before, each differently yet they all had similar pale skin and golden eyes. They practically glowed even without there auras.

I looked at their auras, it was weird; each had black lining there body thinly, then a rainbow of colors, they looked like angels, they weren't though, there was something very dark about the way there auras projected themselves, the black that lined them went on forever, it looked like I could touch it and I'd be pulled in. it was captivating.

I finally heard Jake yelling at me and I snapped out of whatever trance I was in.

"Sorry." I mumbled embarrassed.

"It's all good, those kids are really hot, hell even the guys, I'm mean I don't swing that way but damn!" Jake said loudly with a big smile.

I stopped paying attention for a few minutes and took my right glove off carefully holding one flower in my left hand, "Jake watch." I whispered.

I touched it and it shriveled up into a coil, dead.

"Oh fuck." I gawked at him.

"You are too young to be cursing like that!" I made sure to put my soda in front of my mouth so that no one could tell that I was talking.

His laugh boomed and I felt it echo around the cafeteria, of course no one else did.

I still wanted to play with my flowers so she put a book up around her like she was reading and got ready to touch another when she heard someone clear their throat.

It was them.

The beautiful angelic teens.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'll leave." I said quickly, I wasn't going to get close to anyone; they were too precious to die sooner than God intended.

"Oh no, you can stay, we'll sit with you. I'm Alice," she was quite outgoing, "oh this is Jasper, my boyfriend, over there is Edward and Rosalie, they're together, and that is Emmett."

There golden eyes shined the shimmered in the light, their skin was practically translucent but still beautiful and alluring.

They were all amazing, I slipped on my glove quickly, no need to kill the new kids.

"I'm Bella Swan." I held out my hand and one by one almost cautiously they shook it.

They all sat down and I pulled down my book without realizing that there was a dead flower sitting right next to a beautifully grown one.

"Bella why is that flower dead?" A pretty blonde one asked.

"I think dead things can be pretty, eye of the be-holder I guess." They probably thought I was a freak but for some reason I didn't care.

Before she could say something back Alice had a look of horror cross her face.

Edward practically growled.

After a few minutes of unsilent silence Alice spoke up, "Bella what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going out, the normal stuff." I smiled, it truly was normal for me.

"Bella that is a really sick joke." Jake laughed.

I laughed a bit too and wrote down _Yeah_ on a piece of paper.

Alice still didn't look to happy her aura was flickering, "Oh, well you should come over."

"I can't, I have plans, maybe tomorrow or after I'm done tonight, it shouldn't take too long." I smiled.

Alice was practically begging for the next five minutes, it was quite annoying, why did she want me to come over so badly, we had just met.

All of the sudden Alice said you're hard headed and Emmett busted out a "that's what she" said joke.

Everyone at the table including Jake and I busted up laughing.

"That was great." I said laughing.

When we all stopped laughing we fell into a comfortable conversation, Emmett making jokes but maintaining some form of serious while everyone else just laughed.

Jake was laughing to, I'm glad his last day was being spent so nice, it was nice to know I did good.

The bell rang all too soon and I had my next class with Tyler, which wouldn't be fun, but even worse was Emmett was in it.

I sat down in the last seat; one seat was open on both sides. Sooner than I had hoped Emmett and Tyler were sitting on both sides of me staring at me with wide eyes, both for different reasons.

Tyler smiled and I flittered my eyelashes back. Quickly as he could he ripped a page out for notes.

Tonight?

I giggled.

_Will most definitely be fun._

I passed the note back to him and his smile grew.

He jotted something down quickly.

My house or yours?

I almost wanted to laugh.

_Some other place, this is our secret. How bout the forest by your house, there's a meadow there not too far away. It'd be sexy._

I hated having to flirt through notes.

I know where that is, I'll meet you there at seven.

_Sounds great. I'm gonna pay attention, I wouldn't want to fail this class._

"Bella you might wanna be careful Emmett looks ready to murder someone, and it's kinda gross watching Tyler there undressing you with his eyes." I laughed and got a weird look from Emmett and Tyler.

"Sorry, I just remembered a joke from earlier today." I lied quickly.

They took that answer and went back to watching the teacher keep going on about mathematical terms and whatnot while my eyes drifted towards the door.

In fluttered in a young boy only about six years of age with tears falling and hitting the ground.

He was a ghost.

I shot my hand up were it almost hit Emmett's face, "I need to go to the office I'm not feeling well."

The teacher nodded me off and continued on with his lecture and I practically ran out of the room with Jacob sprinting behind me.

I got into the hallway were no one was.

"Hey what's your name?" I asked the little boy,

"I'm Michael Burns. Where's my mommy?" I looked at Jacob for help.

"Well, she'll meet you up in heaven." Jacob was holding the young boy with a sad smile.

"But why would I go to heaven, mommy says when you die you go to heaven?" Michael asked.

"Michael you died, do you remember what happened before you came to me?" I asked as I got down to his level.

"I was in the car with Mommy and Daddy and we were going home from school, I'm in first grade you know, and then there was lights and noises and then I was in this big school." He said crying remembering his death.

Jacob decided to intervene, "That's sorta how I died but I've been wandering for months. Did you know Bella is special she's gonna help us get to God."

"But what if he doesn't want me?" Michael cried.

I smiled, "He will want you in heaven because you're a great little boy, your Mommy will meet you later, but she will always love you. My mommy died too, same with my step daddy, my real daddy is dying, I don't know when but he'll go to heaven too. You can all be friends." I said smiling.

"Thank you!" He shouted.

Jacob was still holding onto Michael in a protective like way.

"I'll see you up there later too Michael, not yet, but I'm a ghost like you." Jacob said smiling.

After a few minutes of us all talking quietly about God Michael asked the pivotal question, "Will I see you in heaven Bella?"

My smile faded, "No. I'm not allowed to go to heaven."

Michael rushed to me trying and failing to hold onto me.

"I'm bringing you up with me!" He shouted fighting against death.

"I can't go, I have hurt people really bad, and God says that I have to go to hell." Jacob grabbed Michael to stop him from running at me again.

He was crying and thrashing about.

"I want you to come with me!" He cried, his pain brought tears to my eyes.

He cried subsided and Jacob had a few tears falling down his face landing puddle-lessly on the hallway floor.

"How about I give you a flower, then you can see why I can't go to heaven, and when you see God or an angle you tell them Death said you get to keep it." Michael nodded without words and I pulled a flower out of my pants pocket, it was slightly crumbled but you could tell what it was.

I pulled off my glove and looked at Michael, "I can't go to heaven because I am Death." I touched the flower and it died in my hand, shriveling up and falling onto the floor. Michael was able to touch it and hold it. God had allowed this one thing to follow him.

Michael dried again and Jacob joined in, Michael was crying for himself but Jacob was crying for me, for my afterlife being stolen from me.

The bell rang and I pulled myself up before the hallway filled with students. Jacob was still holding onto Michael while he cried and we walked outside, I was done with school for the day, six periods of headaches.

My truck was waiting out in the parking lot for me, "Meet me at my house, Charlie's not home yet."

They both practically flew to my house while I drove my truck the five miles to my house.

---Around six thirty---

"Michael you need to go now. It's time to go to God." I said smiling.

"But Bella I don't wanna, I wanna stay with you forever." Michael whined pouting.

"Michael I can't stay with you forever, because someday I'm gonna die. When you go to heaven you'll see your Mommy and Daddy and my parents and Jacob, you'll have family there. You can always watch over me." I said, hoping that he really wouldn't.

Michael sniffled a bit and wiggled out of Jacobs grasp.

"Okay, but I want to wait for Jacob! That way I don't go alone!" My face immediately contorted into that of sadness and pain.

"But Michael if you stay you'd have to see big kids things, and I don't want you to be sad going to heaven, it's a lovely place I'm sure." I said, hoping that he wouldn't want to stay with me.

"Bella, I think he should come with us." Jacob said sadly.

I shot my head to him, "Jacob, I don't want him to see it, the things I do, I barely want you to see." I argued.

"Bella, he can either watch it from heaven or watch it with me and you there." Jacob argued right back.

I tried to think about something else to say back but nothing could beat the logic there, I'd rather have him see it then watch it from heaven without me.

"Fine, then you both need to leave! I'm too attached!" I shouted.

Michael clung to Jacob and I stormed away from them.

I was down in the kitchen and the doorbell rang. Jacob and Michael came downstairs to see who it was with me.

I rushed over to the door to see the last person I was expecting…

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Authors Note:** This chapter was longer than the others, I wanted to keep going but I decided that even though I didn't want to, it would end best here. If you think you know who it is do tell. Don't forget to review and favorite and add this to your story lists; all of those things make my heart happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Ghosts

**Summary: **Bella Swan moves to Forks right before her mother and stepfather die in a car accident, her mysterious gifts makes her an outcast from the regular person. When she meets the Cullen family there mysterious looks and behavior draw her into a world unlike any she could think of.

**Type: **All Vampires are the same as in the book

**Pairings: **Emmett {} Bella //\\ Rosalie {} Edward //\\ Alice {} Jasper //\\ Carlisle {} Esme

**Rating: **T---Occasional Language and Possible Dark Theme

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Chapter Four: **Why Hello There Strangers

**POV: **Bella

**[][][][][][][][][]**

I was down in the kitchen and the doorbell rang. Jacob and Michael came downstairs to see who it was with me.

I rushed over to the door to see the last person I was expecting…

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Emmett Cullen was standing at my door with a book in his hand and a slightly awkward and worried look pasted on his face.

"What the hell?" Jacob asked.

"I didn't know." I swear I mumbled I knew Jacob could hear me but I knew Emmett couldn't, it was too quiet.

"Mr. Wilkes **(Their Math Teacher)** wanted me to give you this work, you didn't get the pages that you needed in class. He asked me to explain it to you." He was lying.

"Um, can you come back in like forty minutes I have something important to do?" I asked.

"I guess that'd be okay." He mumbled.

"He looks nice Bella." Michael said smiling.

I had forgotten that they were there for a second.

I grabbed the books from Emmett and ran to set them on the table and went back to the door quickly.

"So yeah, I'll umm see you at about seven forty so you can help me. Thanks by the way, I'd cancel but it's important." I didn't even bother saying bye, just dashing off to my car.

Michael and Jacob ran with me following the car, they ended up in the meadow before me.

I pulled off my gloves and set them in my cars passenger seat, and switched into a barely there top, and tied the other one around me waist for when I was done. The top had Jake smiling trying to act like he didn't notice.

"Jake, I know you like the top, I'm not stupid." I said with a smile.

"Fuck yeah I do!" I shot my eyes toward Michael.

"Don't cuss, he's little, and you'll mess your chances at heaven, if I see you in hell you'll wish that you were never born." I said semi-seriously.

"Whatever, Tyler is waiting. I can tell he's horny from way over here, damn." He said with a disapproving look on his face.

"Great. Don't let Michael watch if things get a little more mature, they shouldn't, but yeah." I ran off over to where Tyler was waiting.

Jacob and Michael slowly walked over; Jacob was probably trying to make sure Michael didn't see too much.

Tyler was standing there, his black aura was already giving me a headache, and I felt the throbbing in my temples.

"Hey Babe." Tyler said trying to sound sexy and he stalked towards me like an animal, he looked like an animal alright, one with three legs, no hair, and one eye **(Sorry if you have something like this, no offence)**.

"Hey Ty-Ty." I didn't get anything in after that, I jumped on him wrapping my legs around him and pressed my lips to his. I could feel him dying.

He was different, I saw what he did I felt the pain of people he hurt, but I kept kissing him, he raped girls from the school, he killed animals for fun, he hit women, his mom his sister, he hurt people.

I was crying with tears streaming down my face as his muscles gave out and he fell unto the grass, he just kept kissing making no move to get up, and then he died.

I was his seductress; I fooled him into picking my seduction over his life.

I felt his last drop of life leave him and I watched as his soul left his body. Jacob and Michael ran over to me, Tyler's soul looked at me and charged.

"You Bitch!" He screamed, I didn't think it would hurt for him to hit me, but it hit me and got me to the ground with a thud.

"What the fuck?! You shouldn't be able to touch anything! You're fucking dead! Is this some kind of fucking joke? I'm Death, no one can beat me!" I was screaming as he fought against me.

"You fucking killed me! You bitch! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" He kept yelling.

Michael was screaming and Jacob couldn't touch Tyler, he kept trying but he just went through him like anything else.

I fought and fought, he was too strong.

I kept screaming at him, crying, it was hurting, I'd never hurt this much, no one could touch me normally.

Why was he different?

A bright light flashed and Tyler fell to the ground, I watched the devils hand pull him down into the ground and engulfing his soul in flames. That bright light was one I had only seen once, when I was seven years old.

"Hello Isabella, you have grown up so much." God was standing into front of me with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks for that, I go by Bella now, by the way, you should know that." I answered with acid in my voice.

He averted his eyes to behind me, "Ah, Jacob and Michael, it is nice to meet you both. It would be greatly appreciated if you could go up now; you both have people waiting for you." They both nodded and didn't speak; maybe they were shocked that there were talking to God.

Then they both held hands and looked up and let the angles carry them both up to heaven.

I remember that I was shocked the first time I talked to God…

Now I was just pissed off.

"Emmett, you can come out of the trees seeing as you already saw what happened." Emmett walked over slowly while I was gaping at him.

What the fuck!?!

"What the fuck?!" I yelled.

God looked at me with a smile, "Emmett here is something special you know."

"He's human; he'll get to go to heaven because you didn't take that away from him when he was fucking seven years old. I haven't been able to hug someone since they day I died! I was seven, I killed someone when I was seven that nurse had a family, she was happy, I saw it, and do you know what that does to someone? Of course you fucking do, you're fucking God, I hate you for it." I screamed at God tears shooting to my eyes.

"Oh he's not human Isabella, he died long ago. The only difference is he doesn't age like you." God said calmly, ignoring my colorful vocabulary that was shining.

Bullshit, that wasn't the only difference.

Emmett still didn't talk; he just stood there with awe written all over his face.

"That isn't the only difference! You're taking everyone from me, first mom and Phil, now my father, then Jacob and Michael! No he can touch people, hold them, he'll always be able to touch someone, he'll fall in love, he'll be able to do everything I can't!" I screamed.

God laughed boomingly.

"Silly Bella, You will be able to do those things, you just need to find someone who will never die, people can beat death. People can beat you."

"Um, God, sir, what the hell?" Emmett asked.

I laughed and took the liberty of explaining.

"Well Emmett here, I'm Death. Ta-da!" I said sarcastically, "I've got the job of sending people to heaven and hell, mainly hell; the ones I send to heaven normally don't get killed by me sometimes they do though," I added quietly, "if I don't kill someone I get really sick, it starts with a headache and gets worse. God here thinks it's just a peachy idea! When I was seven I died a God, being the man he is, decided that making a seven year old girl Death was amazing." I said, each sentence practically sprayed sarcasm.

"Isabella, making you death was the best thing I've done in awhile, you send so many bad people to hell, you save people." God argued.

"But what about me, I want to live! You stole heaven from me, what about free will I thought that was a rule?!" I cried.

I let Emmett fade into the background for the moment.

"There's an exception to every rule young Bella. You'll learn that someday." God said.

Emmett decided to make himself known, "Bella, you're Death, like with the stick thingy that kills people, for fuck all that is holy!" That was um interestingly phrased.

"Emmett you probably shouldn't say that. God is right there." I wasn't one to talk though in reality.

God laughed, "I can't do much really, he's already dead, he's special. It'd just be nice of him to respect the fact a little."

Emmett immediately apologized.

"God why are you here, I mean, why could Tyler touch me, I've killed at least nine hundred different people, met thousands of ghosts and none has ever done that. Why did it happen?" I asked, I heard Emmett's sharp intake of breath as I spoke.

God's smile faded, "Only the ones who have done bad and will kill the most are like that, they still try to fight Death, unfortunately to them, they always loose."

"I've killed men who've rapped women, blown up buildings, and murdered people, and you're telling me Tyler Crowley was going to be worse than them?" He nodded. Emmett inhaled sharply again.

God turned to Emmett while I stood thinking half listening to their conversation.

He was talking to Emmett about me.

He was telling him my story, my death, my comeback, my mom and dad, everything, the good and the bad. He didn't tell him who I killed or why I killed them just the general concept.

I just sat and watched as every once in awhile he would look at me sadly.

God looked at me after a few minutes; he was done talking to Emmett, "Your father is worried I'm sure."

I nodded and started walking back to my car Emmett silently following behind.

"Oh Isabella, if Charlie seems to being having pain, do take care of him with his permission of course, it would be much easier that way." Then he left.

I cried and screamed, Emmett stood behind me not moving, just being sad.

"Why would you ask me to kill him, he's all I have left!?" I yelled to the sky not really expecting to get an answer.

I didn't wait for one though, I just got into my car, a whipped my shirt over my head and started my car.

Before I could even move my car ten feet Emmett was sitting in the seating in the seat on my gloves.

"Pass my gloves." I sniffled.

He didn't careful not to touch my hands.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I said sincerely, "What are you?"

Emmett looked at me, "I'm a vampire, I died about thirty years ago, my whole family is vampires."

I looked down.

"You cheated Death. You beat me. I thought I'd feel glad, I don't know, maybe even excited, when someone did that, but I don't, I just feel really weak." I said sadly.

"Tyler shouldn't have been able to hurt me, normally I'd just watch the devil pull them down, it was different, and I'm really scared now." I said tears coming to me eyes.

He hadn't talked yet so I kept going, "Would you be able to kill your Dad if it saved him pain?"

Emmett looked up at me quickly, "I don't know, I haven't seen my father in thirty years, I'm sure he died of old age awhile ago. My mom is probably still alive though, I mean she was young, but I really don't know, I don't think so."

His mom was still alive.

"You should see your mom, just visit, I'm sure you could, I wish I would've spent more time with my mom, she was always with her husband, while I babysat her. I just sent her to heaven last week actually." I said sadly pulling into the drive way.

Before I got into the car Emmett pulled me into a hug careful not to touch any exposed skin and I just cried.

He mumbled nice things like it's okay, everything will be fine, and he was just there.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Authors Note:** Sorry that this chapter was OOC, Emmett was a little difficult to write because I always find that Emmett can be serious when certain situations arise, and that was one of them I think. So I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and reviews.

**NO** reviews = **NO **updates


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Ghosts

**Summary: **Bella Swan moves to Forks right before her mother and stepfather die in a car accident, her mysterious gifts makes her an outcast from the regular person. When she meets the Cullen family there mysterious looks and behavior draw her into a world unlike any she could think of.

**Type: **All Vampires are the same as in the book

**Pairings: **Emmett {} Bella //\\ Rosalie {} Edward //\\ Alice {} Jasper //\\ Carlisle {} Esme

**Rating: **T---Occasional Language and Possible Dark Theme

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Chapter Five: **Death is Seen By No One

**POV: **Bella

**Advertisement: **I really would love someone or a few people to make a "trailer" of sorts for this story, on Youtube. Really, I think that would make me cry with happiness. Think About It.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Before I got into the car Emmett pulled me into a hug careful not to touch any exposed skin and I just cried.

He mumbled nice things like its okay, everything will be fine, and he was just there.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

"Bella I'm gonna go drop my car off at home; leave your window open." I gave him a curious look.

"Well my car is around the corner and I need to tell Esme where I'm gonna be, it's only fair, she is like my mom, and you're leaving your window open so I can sneak in." He said like it was obvious.

"That was exactly what I was thinking ya know." I said jokingly, trying to calm down before I had to see Charlie.

"Of course." He said he kissed my gloved hand and smiled before he opened the car door and got out at a human pace.

I walked up to my room, I watched Emmett's aura get a tad better before he left, sure we had our sad minutes, but that just made it better, I was able to feel and cry, not be so afraid.

Charlie opened my door and came in to sit by me. I carefully covered my arms with a blanket.

"Hey Honey." It wasn't really a conversation; it was just a feeble attempt to make small talk.

"Dad." I said sadly, I don't think he noticed.

"Bella, if something happens to me, I want you know that, well, I love you, so much. Just, things don't always go as planned, and well, I just wanted you to know that." He said with a sad smile on his face.

He was giving a goodbye in case he didn't have time to do it later.

"Dad I know you're sick, I know you're dying, there's no need to be cryptic." I said with a smile gracing my lips.

His smile was gone in a second, "Kiddo, I just, I'm just sorry I wasn't always there for you. I know that it probably something you didn't want to do, moving here, but I'm still really happy about it."

"Daddy, do you want to die?" I asked, some people die want to die when their time came, some people let it happen, and others placed their souls with the devil and begged for more time, they never won.

No one could beat Death

"Yes and no, I'm okay with death Bells, it's a beautiful thing," I flinched but he kept talking, "but I just wish I had more time with you now that you're here, I just, I love you so much." I flinched again.

"I love you too Daddy." I said yawning.

He wrapped his arms around me hugging me tightly, I wished that I could've been hugging him back, or really responding at all, but my main focus when someone actually was physically touching me was not to kill them. The only time someone ever got to touch me was when they died. Charlie was a lucky one.

"I love you too, just always know that." He said as he got up from the awkward hug and went back towards his room; his aura was fading practically by the days.

I flew my head back down onto my pillow and stared at the ceiling, looking for anything, maybe a picture or a small word, what I really wanted to find was help.

I heard a knock and I turned over to my door, no one was there though, you could tell because there were no shadows underneath the door.

Then I heard someone sit in my rocking chair, my heart was pounding so loud I could hear it in my ears, "Gez Bells, careful you might pop a vessel." I heard Emmett laugh.

My head shot to Emmett like a rocket, "Oh fuck!" I hissed, "You scared the life outta me." I said.

Emmett laughed loudly, "Emmett you're gonna wake Charlie!" I whisper-shouted.

"Nah, I'm sure he could sleep through anything." Emmett replied casually.

"Ya, probably." I agreed, "Look I've gotta sleep, so do you, now shoo." I said with a small smile.

"I don't sleep silly Bella; I haven't slept since I was changed."

"Never?" I asked with a shocked tone.

"Never."

"What about dreams?" I asked, dreams could be nice, sometimes when you had a good one you'd remember it for days and smile about it when no one was watching, they made your heart happy.

"I daydream, it's not as great, but it's good too." He said with bittersweetness.

"I'm sorry. I mean yeah, dreaming is nice; it's a nice thing to do. I guess you could stay, just don't be going all stalker on me or destroying my house. Charlie would be pretty pissed off." I said laughing.

If God trusted Emmett I probably could too.

"You're letting a guy that you just met stay in your house at night, while you and your father sleep?" Emmett asked looking at me with shock.

"It's not like you could touch me," I smirked but my tone was serious, "and if you hurt Charlie I'd hurt you down and unleash hell. Trust me; I think that if I tried hard enough I really do it."

Emmett quickly changed his expression from shock to fear and I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna sit here." Emmett said as I laid down and let my head hit my pillow.

"Have fun with that good night." Then I was out like a light.

"_Hello Isabella, I haven't seen you since you were a tiny child." Someone sneered._

_I couldn't see them, they weren't anywhere but I felt their eyes lingering on me from each side._

"_Where are you?" I asked calmly._

"_I am everywhere, I am coming for you, your time is coming young Bella. I will find you there's no place on this planet that you can hide that I won't find you." The person said with an eerie calm._

"_It's funny that I'm not scared of you, at all, actually. Trying to scare me through my dreams, how cute! You can hurt me." I screamed at him._

"_Oh Bella, I can hurt you anywhere, I am almighty, I could drown you in your sleep, but why would I do that, I want fun, hell is so boring." _

_A black cloak showed up in front of me, standing there, I watched as he lifted his sharp boned fingers to my face moved his hand to my face._

"_Scream." Was his simple commands as he pulled his hand down my face cutting slowly through the flesh._

_I screamed and tried to move my feet were glue to the ground, "Stop it! Stop it!"_

"_Don't worry, it'll be better in a soon, just don't mess with it." He said with a sharp and mean sarcasim, "Careful, I hope to see you tomorrow Isabella." He cloaked man said menacingly._

"_Bella. Bel_la. Wake up, please." I heard Emmett cry as I was pulled out of my dream; I brought my hand to my face and gasped as I felt the liquid pouring out of my face.

I looked at Emmett and he was holding his breath, "Oh my god."

I said before my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"_I told you I could do it, you didn't believe me. Bella what's keeping me for completely killing you?" The hooded figure in my mind said with a smirk._

I struggled to open my eyes and fight the blackness. It was consuming me all too fast.

"Isabella you need to wake up." A new voice commanded.

I tried opening my eyes but they wouldn't budge. I tried using my voice so I opened my mouth a bit and coughed, even the cough came out scratchy and painful.

"I can't open my eyes." I was able to croak out.

"Isabella, I'm going to open your eyes and shine a light in them but it might hurt or feel awkward." No, he couldn't touch me.

"No!" I croaked out, "Make sure your hands are covered!" I shouted, feeling my throat constrict and disagree with the loud tone.

"Okay, I promise they are. Now tell me what you see." I felt pressure being applied where my eyes were opening.

I felt the heat of the light shine in my eyes, I moved my eye waiting to see anything, but nothing was there except a pale light, everything else seemed dimmed like I was looking through glasses that weren't mine.

"Everything is all blurred, like I'm wearing someone else's glasses. Why can't I see anything?!" I yelled.

"Isabella." Whoever that was cut off by Emmett's voice.

"She goes by Bella Dad." Emmett said.

"Sorry, Bella, I can't find anything wrong with your eyes, I've checked everything I can, nothing is wrong with them that I can find." Emmett's father stated.

I turned my head to the side and tried to see around the room.

When I looked over at Emmett and actually full on saw Emmett and Carlisle, I could've see their bodies, I just saw them outlined, I saw their auras shining.

"Wow." I breathed, "You guys are very beautiful." I said, I couldn't just go telling a man I've never met that he's got probably the purest aura I've ever seen.

"What Bella?" Emmett's dad asked.

"I need to talk with Emmett please…alone." I said curtly, still looking at Emmett.

"Okay. Just yell if you need me. Try to keep it short; I don't think your father wants to realize you're not home."

I watched his aura retreat and faded away from me and I heard the door shut.

"Okay Bella. Go." He said, I could feel his smile.

I smiled at him, "I can only see your aura, and your dad has the most beautiful aura I've ever seen it's like contagiously happy. I can see it outlining you both, and then everything else is blurry. But I couldn't just go and tell your dad that I see auras, see dead people, and kill people practically daily, now could I? He'd probably send me to jail, Charlie'd be pissed to see me there in the morning."

Emmett laughed, "Nah, I'd break ya out. I should probably get you home, but I don't know what I'm gonna do about the sleeping and waking up with slashes across your face, or the fact you can't see."

"Um, I'll be fine without sight for now, I'll just have a headache from all of these bright ass lights, seriously, you people need to dirty up your auras a bit, they're practically blinding." I said laughing, they truly were every color was intensified.

"What about the cuts Bells, I can't sit there and watch you bleed, I might hurt you." What does blood have to do with anything?

"Well, my time is up my soul is going bad now. The devil is waiting to kill me because he wants it to hurt, I owe him my soul, I don't think you understand how many people I've killed and sent to hell. Fuck I've even sent some to hell on accident, and well of course visa-versa," I said half way pleasantly, "him cutting my face is only the beginning, it'll stay like this until the day I die, he won't kill me in my sleep, he'll bring me closer to death than possible but keep me suffering. I know how it works." I finished morbidly.

"That's horrific." Emmett said curtly, I could feel his sadness radiating into my core.

"Please stop being sad, it's contagious and doesn't work well with your aura." I said with a laugh.

"Sorry." I laughed again.

"You don't need to apologize, I was only half kidding. I should probably go home though, I'm guessing it's close to time for me to go to school, I have to go today because Tyler's body will be all over the news." I jumped up quickly careful to focus on what I needed to see.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Authors Note: **HOLY CRAP!Thanks to all my readers, I have 50 reviews, in four chapters; I mean that is an amazing. I hope everyone understood this chapter, if not do message me with any questions and I'll respond as soon as I can. Don't forget to review. They mean a lot to writers, even if you don't think they do.

**For The World: **I found a new *to me* fan fiction writer, and I love literally all of her work, it's all on my favorites list, but I'll post her name here so you don't have to go to my profile if you don't wish; _**lifelesslyndsey**_.

"**Contest"**: If I get to **68 reviews**, the 68th reviewer **can ask me any question about the story and get the answer**, _no catch_, well except review! If I get more the seventy five then I'll post the question and answer up for the world of Fan Fiction.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Ghosts

**Summary: **Bella Swan moves to Forks right before her mother and stepfather die in a car accident, her mysterious gifts makes her an outcast from the regular person. When she meets the Cullen family there mysterious looks and behavior draw her into a world unlike any she could think of.

**Type: **All Vampires are the same as in the book

**Pairings: **Emmett {} Bella //\\ Rosalie {} Edward //\\ Alice {} Jasper //\\ Carlisle {} Esme

**Rating: **T---Occasional Language and Possible Dark Theme

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Chapter Six: **Blind as a Bat Yet I See Clear As Day

**POV: **Bella

**[][][][][][][][][]**

"You don't need to apologize, I was only half kidding. I should probably go home though, I'm guessing it's close to time for me to go to school, I have to go today because Tyler's body will be all over the news." I jumped up quickly careful to focus on what I needed to see.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**(This chapter is focusing on bonding between Emmett and Bella to build up the story.)**

Emmett had brought me home and stayed up with me, sleeping wasn't really an option right now, we talked about everything.

Playing the questions game was nice, I learned a lot about him, his favorite color, song, movie, word, animal, I learned a thousand things about him.

"_Okay my turn," I said laughing, "What's your favorite animal?" _

"_Oh that's easy, a grizzly bear, but there way better when you wake em up during hibernation!" Emmett exclaimed loudly._

_We just laughed._

I stood in the shower letting water fall down my back thinking about when I told him when I died.

"_I don't know how I died, but God explained to me that I was getting my chances at heaven taken away, I was only seven. I had free will gone, I was seven and he told me that heaven would never be an option; I'd never see my mom or dad in heaven it'd always be me burning in hell. I remember when I woke up. _

"_It was an accident, the nurse came over to check on me, the second that our skin touched she died, just feel over, I remember she was so innocent, so young, only about twenty. The doctor came over and I screamed until he didn't touch me, I didn't know what else to do." I explained with tears in my voice but eyes clear as day, remembering all those years ago._

_I watched his emotions switch, he wasn't hard to read in that he would tell you what was on his mind, even if it made you uncomfortable or nervous, he was honest_.

I quickly hopped out of the shower, careful not to slip on the water and had accumulated on the outside of the shower and looked into the mirror hoping to see my eyes, brown shining with new light behind them, I couldn't see them. I saw a blurred face looking at the mirror.

It was hypnotic, looking into the blur, becoming captivated by the way each color meshed with the next, flowing softly.

I quickly threw my pants on and pulled on what I was almost sure was a deep blue long sleeve, and walked out of the bathroom back to my room.

Emmett was still sitting on my bed twiddling his thumbs like it was really interesting, "Have fun there Emmett?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh but of course." He said like he didn't notice the sarcasm one bit.

"Oh wow Emmett; that was sarcasm." I said laughing.

"I know, I'm not gonna let your mean words offend me. I am a bigger person then your childish remarks." He said whilst laughing.

I just laughed and slipped my gloves onto my hands smiling.

"I'm driving you to school; we don't want you to crash." My hand slowly made its way to my face subconsciously.

"Yeah." I answered still letting my fingers roam over where my scar should be.

He said it would heal in a few days; it was gone this morning, nothing left except for a cold streak that ran down my face, it was like ice.

Emmett picked up his phone and called someone, his family I'm assuming.

"Hey Ali," He waited a second, "Yeah, can you bring…" He was interrupted, "Okay, yeah, thanks." He waited again, "I'll see you at school." Then he shut his phone and looked towards me.

"Alice brought my car over after Charlie left."

"That was nice of her." I said putting my hand back down by my side.

Emmett just smiled, his dimples filled his cheeks and his teeth gleamed.

"Well, let's go, school is going to be fun." He said sarcastically.

"I don't think so, I can practically feel the sexual frustration that half the school lets off, it sucks being able to see it." I blanched, "and, Tyler's probably not the only one who needs taken care of."

Emmett looked at my incredulously.

"You do realize I'll probably never get over the fact that you can be so clam about killing someone right?" He said.

"Oh, you know, after about two years it gets to be no big deal." I said honestly.

"Still I've killed people before but there's no way in fuck I'm cool about it like you are." I smiled at him.

"It happens. There's no way to change it, even if there was, I don't know if I could, it's been with me for so long, sure I want physical contact hell, I dream about it, but I'd be, well, not Isabella Marie Swan, I'd be someone else." I said with a sigh, he made me think outside of my comfort zone.

I started walking downstairs to the kitchen to grab my bag.

Emmett was already downstairs by the time I got there, holding my bag in his hand standing by the front door.

"That'll take getting used to." I said smiling.

"Yeah, well it's quicker than your slow human butt, let's get going." Emmett said jokingly.

I purposefully started walking slow, taking my time inch each inch.

"Oh hell no." Emmett said with a mock annoyance racing over to me and throwing me over his shoulders.

"Put me down! Emmett, please put me down." He did put me down….in the car with my seat belt buckled and him at the wheel.

I sure he saw the shock on my face and started laughing.

"Silly Bella." He said before pulling out of the drive way at a pace way too fast to be even remotely safe.

"Look, if you crash this big hunk of metal then you can just walk away, I can't. I suggest you drive slowly so I don't end up in a pretzel on the side of the road." I said seriously.

He started laughing, "I have better reflexes than you could ever hope for."

"Why Emmett are you trying to say something about me?" I said in mock hurt.

"Why Bella, yes, yes, I am." He said in a very fake serious tone.

"Well then, I'm ignoring you." I said turning away from him and staring at the window.

Emmett barking laugh filled the car, I listened to it, it made me feel calm and happy, two emotions that were hard to come by.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Ex-Boy Scouts honor."

I turned to him, "You were a boy scout?"

"Ex-Boy Scout, duh Bella, they were there when I was a kid, I'm not too old." I laughed.

"Okay let's get out, the bells gonna ring soon and the family wants to meet you before school, Carlisle was pretty intrigued by you." I worked my head to where the handle should be and pulled my door open.

"Emmett, you're gonna need to help me, there's no way in fuck I'll be able to do anything if I can barely see anything." He laughed and got to my side to help me.

I looked around watching the auras swim and mingle together, they all were bigger now, reaching farther out with more colors, I could feel the emotions that where rolling of each person.

I slowed down my walking; I could feel my heading throbbing and my world spinning.

"Emmett it's too much, the auras are bigger, and I can feel each emotion, its killing me." I said feeling my knees go weak.

I think he mumbled something like "Wow, just like Jasper." But I couldn't be sure.

"Bella we're gonna get you to my dad. Come on." Emmett turned me around and I slowly followed him careful weaving my arms around him so that I didn't fall over.

"Emmett, I'm gonna take a nap." I squeaked out…then it all went black as a night with no stars.

"_I see you're back little Bella."The cloaked man sneered._

"_Leave me alone!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. _

_I was already feeling the tears well up in my ducts._

_Then the man faded away and another scene immerged._

_It was unfolding around me; I was in a beautiful house, the rooms opened up and everything was fresh looking and clean, I saw with a new clarity, _

_I started walking around the room not touching anything but using my eyes to scope everything out, each detail was beautiful, nothing was out of place._

"_My Bella." I looked and saw my mom suddenly come into view._

"_Mom!" I shouted._

_I ran over to her and pulled her into a hug and cried, I cried for Jacob, Charlie, Billy, Her, Phil, even Emmett, but mostly I cried for me. I held her body to mine like a magnet._

_She wrapped her arms around me and held me right back._

"_My Bella." My mom held onto me like I was going to fly away._

"_I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry that I killed all of them, that I can't go to heaven with you, that Charlie dying, that I can't see much anymore, I'm sorry about the nurse in the hospital, and pitching a fit when you tried holding my hand when I was younger, I'm sorry about everything." I cried._

"_Isabella, it is okay, there is no need to apologize. Trust me; all of this is happening for a reason. I've been watching, just like I said I would." My mom responded kindly while I was still letting tears out of my eyes._

_It made me cry more, she saw me kill Tyler, "I'm sorry." I croaked out again._

"_Honey its okay." She stressed._

"_No mom it's not! I've killed more people anyone I've ever even heard of!" I shouted through tears._

_She didn't say anything; she just kept rubbing soothing circles on my back._

_After a few minutes of silence and my tears rolling down my face my mom spoke again, "Bella, I promise everything will work out." _

_With that she just left me in this house crying on no one's shoulder._

_I hastily wiped the tears out of my eyes and just waited for something to happen, it didn't matter what, and I just wanted something to happen._

Slowly everything faded away.

"Bella are you awake?" My eyes fluttered open to see Emmett holding a phone against his ear, "Oh she's awake, thank god Carlisle."

I didn't hear what Emmett's dad said but Emmett simply responded with a yes and then closed the phone.

"Okay Carlisle said to take you to our house and just stay there till later when he gets home. If that's okay." Emmett added hastily.

"That should be fine." I said still trying to take in my surroundings.

I shook my head a few times and blinked things were clear?

"What the fucking hell is going on?" I said under my breath.

Emmett shot me a questioning look.

"I can see normally." I said with a smile gracing my lips.

Emmett stared and me with wide eyes.

"What the fucking hell is going on?" He repeated for me.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Authors Note:** Okay, I'm sorry updates are weird, I wasn't actually going to post this until I finished the whole thing, but first I was just going to post one chapter to see if people liked it, then I felt bad because so many people enjoyed it and I wasn't going to post more. Hence the slow updating to keep with solid good chapters. Well, Chapter Six, here it is. I hope all of my readers are enjoying the story. It is very interesting to write, chapter take a while, so don't go freaking out when I don't post every five minutes like I have with some of my other stories. Oh and watching Vampire Diaries on The CW channel, the television show is amazing. Like it's making my life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Ghosts

**Summary: **Bella Swan moves to Forks right before her mother and stepfather die in a car accident, her mysterious gifts makes her an outcast from the regular person. When she meets the Cullen family there mysterious looks and behavior draw her into a world unlike any she could think of.

**Type: **All Vampires are the same as in the book

**Pairings: **Emmett {} Bella //\\ Rosalie {} Edward //\\ Alice {} Jasper //\\ Carlisle {} Esme

**Rating: **T---Occasional Language and Possible Dark Theme

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Chapter Seven: **Bella Meet The Family. Family meet Death.

**POV: **Bella

**[][][][][][][][][]**

"I can see normally." I said with a smile gracing my lips.

Emmett stared and me with wide eyes.

"What the fucking hell is going on?" He repeated for me.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Emmett and I had got to his house in record time, literally, he sped faster than I thought possible and we were now waiting for Dr. Cullen to come home.

"Let's play X-Box!" Emmett shouted as he ran out of the room faster than I could see.

"Um, okay." I said and walked to the living room that held all of the game systems I could imagine.

"Holy god!" I shouted.

"I know right?!" He already had a game started and was loading the two player screen.

I ran up to him and grabbed the controller and started to play Left 4 Dead, it had something to do with zombies or something. There was a lot of shooting and blood, it was quite entertaining actually.

Emmett looked over at me with a stunned expression, I didn't really know what I was doing so I assumed I did something wrong, "How the fuck are you beating me at this game?" He asked.

"I didn't even know what to do; I've been clicking random ass buttons since we started." I said happily.

"Holy fuck." He laughed, "I've beat this game four times and I'm being kicked in the balls by a human!"

"I'm sorry that a human is kicking your balls, but I'm slightly better than human." I laughed.

"Well, let's try again. I'm gonna kick your butt." He exclaimed.

"Actually I don't know." I said feigning seriously.

"Oh hells no, bring it!" He yelled as he restarted the round.

I pressed the same buttons I pressed last time watching my "person" run around the screen kicking ass (I'm assuming) while his did the same thing I did, exactly.

I quickly pressed pause.

"You are a fucking cheater!" I yelled, pretending to be hurt.

He looked shocked, "I would _never_ cheat." He said unconvincingly.

"Uh-huh." I said in the same tone.

While he was pressing buttons I let my guy get almost killed and then snatched his controller from his hands, I acted as quick as I could without him realizing it.

He grabbed it back and said, "You think I'm a cheater." So I paused the game with a smile.

"I think it's time you calmed down about this game there Emmett, I wouldn't want you to have a heart attack." I laughed.

Vampire, the day he told me that, was well, one of the hardest days of my life-less life—so far. It was two days ago, it feels like so much longer, months, years, decades, it feels too long. Life is trying to speed up but the clock won't move faster.

"I don't know Bells; maybe you're just afraid you're going to get beat." He said with a smirk.

I laughed, "Yup that's it all right."

He laughed with me.

Emmett stopped laughing and looked toward the door and in walked who I was assuming were his brothers and sisters.

A small girl with spiky hair ran up to me and gave me a hug, "You must be Bella, and I see you around for some time! We are going to be best friends!" She exclaimed.

I looked over to Emmett who looked shocked by his sister's behavior.

"Wow, you smell better than I thought, like strawberries." The girl commented.

Emmett took this time to growl and then I had a revelation.

"Oh my god! You need to let go of me!" I shouted.

And then her arms flew out for around me and she stepped back.

"You cannot, under any circumstances ever touch me! At all." I said sternly emphasizing each word so that each of them got the point.

"What the fuck?" Said the tall blonde haired boy slowly.

I laughed, "It's a personal thing, I'm sure you'll figure it out, you're all pretty smart. I mean you'd have to be, you've probably gone to school at least ten times." I stopped paying attention to the conversation going on around and watched their auras flow around and felt the emotions, they were full of confusion.

"Emmett, I really need to sit down they're too much." I said, I could feel my body leaning from side to side, I wasn't going to bother with being subtle, they could all hear me.

He picked me up gently and laid me down on the couch and sat by my head.

"Carlisle will be here soon Bella, so you can talk to him." Said the one who hugged me.

Emmett looked at me and then suddenly remembered that I didn't really know any of these people.

"Okay family this is Bella, Bella this is the family." He pointed to each one with their names.

They all said hi and I returned it with a meek tone.

"What's wrong with her?" The one named Rosalie asked.

"It's not my place Rose, ask her." Emmett said, but before Rosalie could ask a man walked through the door, a dead man.

"Ah fuck!" I exclaimed, "Emmett I have one to take care of." He looked mortified, then so did Edward, "not that kind. The already dead kind." I said quietly so as not to scare the ghost.

I forced myself off of the couch and stretched my legs and then walked forward to meet the now scared looking man.

"Hey I'm Bella, what's your name?" I asked casually.

"I'm Conner Johnson." He said back nervously.

"Well Conner what happened before you showed up here?" He looked at me with wide eyes, obviously remembering.

"I was hit by a car in Port Angles." He said slowly.

I looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry; a lot of those happen around here, it's better than shootings, there was so many more of those in Arizona." Emmett walked up behind me a bit, "Hold on one moment Conner."

The Cullen family was watching with wide eyes, obviously thinking I was crazy, "Before you all commit me watch for a minute, I'm not mean enough to not tell him what happened."

Conner looked at me, "Can they not see me?" He asked.

"Oh no they can't, they pretty much think I'm crazy and like talking to something imaginary," I stated, "Here's the gist of what's going on, that car that hit you, killed you, you're about to go to heaven, it's my job to send you there." I said with a smirk.

I heard mumbles from behind me all of which were unbelieving except Emmett who was now standing next to me watching me like a hawk.

"I'll still never understand how you can do this so casually Bella." He said.

"Remember, I told you, it gets easier after the first few." I reminded him, and then I focused back on Conner.

"What do I do?" Conner asked.

I sighed, I didn't really understand why people didn't know this one, wasn't there some saying about looking into the light.

"Look up and just be ready to go to heaven, I've heard it's quite nice up there." I said.

He smiled and looked up.

I heard gasps as Conner was engulfed into heaven, and I turned around to all the Cullen's flat on their butts, like they'd fallen over with nothing but awe rolling off of them.

I started laughing.

"Are you guys' okay, you like you just saw a ghost?!" I laughed even harder at my own personal joke and Emmett joined in a bit, though he was trying to hide his laugh by disguising them as really bad coughs.

"What are you?!" Rosalie exclaimed, she sounded sort of mad.

I stared her straight in the eye and answered, "I'm special."

Emmett mumbled "Sure are Bella." And I laughed with him.

"Thanks Em, they already want to commit me, let's add that on top of it, that's not what I meant." I said breathlessly.

Still the other Cullen kids had not said anything; I was now getting a weird emotion off of them, something that made me thirsty.

A thirst I'd never felt before, something foreign.

I looked at Emmett, "Something is wrong, your emotions are all wrong, what is this?" It was like nothing I'd ever felt before.

I threw my hands around my throat.

I tried to speak but a different thirst was consuming me, I needed help but nothing was working, all I could do was hold my throat and scratched trying to break into whatever was below, I needed it, whatever it was, I needed it to fix me.

I heard Emmett say something to Edward then Edward spoke to Jasper, then all of the sudden I felt calm engulf me and slowly my hands loosened from around me throat.

"What the hell are you guys feeling?" I cracked.

"Bloodlust." Emmett stated simply.

I shot my head towards him, "Please find a fucking way to turn it off, five more minutes and I wouldn't bitten myself or some crazy shit. That would've been fucked up!"

Jasper laughed as did the rest of the Cullen's.

"Not funny, I don't feel like burning for eternity quite yet." I said finally, they stopped laughing with wide eyes.

"My name is on the list to go to Hell; I'm probably at the top of that fucking list too." I said simply with a sly smirk and a sadness I knew was in my eyes.

Before they actually had a chance to protest, Dr. Cullen walked through the front door.

"Hello Doctor." I said smiling.

He smiled at me and then looked to his children with a weary expression, "What happened here?" he asked.

"Oh they just aren't digesting information too well." I said simply, "Emmett and I need to talk to you about my sight and a new, umm, situation."

He nodded and then asked us to follow him to his office.

Emmett grabbed my hand and walked me up there stairs following behind the doctor at a human pace.

"Wow Emmett, human pace? That's a shock." I said playfully.

Emmett picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and ran up the stairs at a faster pace and then flopped me down into a red velvet-y chair.

"You know Bells if you don't keep opening that mouth and being a smart ass you're gonna eat shit." Emmett said smirking.

"You know what; I don't think I will Emmy-bear." I said playfully.

Before our conversation got to competitive Carlisle was sitting in his desk chair smiling.

"Well Bella, let's get this started so you and Emmett can get back to that, colorful conversation." He said, I could tell that he was holding back a laugh.

"Well, I had a dream that I was in a big open house and my mom was there, telling me she's been watching me, and well no, first the man was in my dream again the one who cut my face," I stopped for a second, I felt the cold radiating off my skin, "but he disappeared pretty quick, then my mom came and she talked to me. When I woke up Emmett was sitting over me on the phone with you, I could see everything clear again." I said.

"Well Bella do you know why you were having a dream?" He asked, I had forgotten to tell him.

"I had passed out, every aura got too big, and the emotions that were flowing off the school were too much, I just started spinning, then bam. I mean, that's one of the first times I've fainted from something like that, are you aware of how much lust is surrounding that school, it's a miracle I didn't jump Emmett, hell it's a miracle I didn't jump Newton!" I said.

He chuckled when I clapped my hands together for emphasis.

"Well Bella, I don't know anything about you 'kind' so to speak, I'll see what I can find, but I doubt I'll find much." He said honestly.

"I don't think you'll find anything, I'm the only one." I said sadly back.

"I assumed so." With that he turned to his books and started reading on whatever he could find.

I looked at Emmett had fiddled with my gloves subconsciously, and Emmett walked out of the room after a few minutes, so that Carlisle could have some privacy, I followed after quietly so I wasn't left in a room alone.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Authors Note:** So Chapter Seven, Please tell me how you like it. Don't forget **review**. Also I think that 99 reviews would be freaking amazing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Ghosts

**Summary: **Bella Swan moves to Forks right before her mother and stepfather die in a car accident, her mysterious gifts makes her an outcast from the regular person. When she meets the Cullen family there mysterious looks and behavior draw her into a world unlike any she could think of.

**Type: **All Vampires are the same as in the book

**Pairings: **Emmett {} Bella //\\ Rosalie {} Edward //\\ Alice {} Jasper //\\ Carlisle {} Esme

**Rating: **T---Occasional Language and Possible Dark Theme

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Chapter Eight:** Fuck-tastic Human-ness

**POV: **Bella

**Warning: **This Chapter has bad words. As do most of my chapters, just FYI.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

"I don't think you'll find anything, I'm the only one." I said sadly back.

"I assumed so." With that he turned to his books and started reading on whatever he could find.

I looked at Emmett had fiddled with my gloves subconsciously, and Emmett walked out of the room after a few minutes, so that Carlisle could have some privacy, I followed after quietly so I wasn't left in a room alone.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

I never thought I'd play video games for two hours straight, by the time Emmett had given up on beating me, which I guess was hard to do, my butt was numb.

"Emmett, this needs to be over, I need to get home. Unlike you I have to sleep." I said grinning.

"Eh, humans…" He said with a mock annoyance.

"Hey, I am the most fuck-tastic human you'll ever meet!" I said laughing.

Emmett laughed then eyed my body quickly with a smirk, "I can't argue with that, let's get you home."

"Bye everyone." I said in a normal voice, if they were in the house they could hear me.

"Bye Bella!" I heard Alice scream, I laughed at the small grimace that was on Emmett's face.

Emmett walked towards the door and I was smiling. He grabbed a new set of keys, and then we got in the car to go to Charlie's.

The beginning of the car ride was quite, not a normal quite but one that screamed "Please talk before I go crazy".

"Emmett is something wrong? I mean like ten seconds ago you were fine." I asked.

"Nothing, it's just, well, nothing. Mind if we hang out again tonight, or are you too tired from me kicking your ass at Left 4 Dead?" He said playfully.

Part of my Emmett was back, "If I recall correctly, I was kicking your ass." I laughed.

"Lies. All lies." He countered.

"You know what; I think you're right maybe you did kick my ass." I said, "Oh wait no, sorry, I remember correctly now, I didn't just kick your ass I mauled that shit!" I laughed.

He pouted, "I will beat you one day Bells, I will." He declared.

"Well, when I go to heaven Emmy-dearest." I laughed.

He laughed with me as we pulled up to Charlie's front lawn.

"I'll be back in like I don't know ten minutes. I have to put pops car back." He smiled; I opened my door and told him I'd see him later.

"By the time I was at my front door he was already out of sight, _I have to borrow one of their cars, so I can drive that fast._

Charlie was sitting watching the game with a beer in his hand and a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"Dad, I'm home." I said.

"Hey Bells…" He started rambling off about some baseball game, something like the Yankees verses of Red Socks or something like that; I barely knew anything about baseball, just that there were bases and a ball.

I think he noticed my eyes glazing over and finally realized that I didn't understand any of the things he was talking about, so he changed the subject to me, "Bella are you alright?"

Was I alright? Right now, yes, tomorrow, maybe, the next day less likely, ten years, probably not. Was I alright?

"Yeah." I answered, "But I'm sleepy I'm gonna get ready for bed." I got up and hugged my dad placing him an awkward one armed hug and then said goodnight.

I walked up the stairs and grabbed my bath bag and then quickly hopped in the shower, Emmett could wait a few extra minutes.

I let the water run over me and I let my mind wander.

First I thought about school tomorrow, I mean, Tyler died, that was going to still be big news, then to top that off I was hanging out with the Cullen's, and even in the one day I've actually attended school I know that that's "scandalous", then it hit Emmett.

Emmett was funny, interesting, playful, child-like yet grown-up, handsome, kind, and beautiful, well the word would be hot. He was like my best friend, he knew that I was a Death but he still walked and laughed with me like I wasn't. It was nice.

Nice was a hard feeling to come by when you aren't capable of physical things, it was rare like true love, but when you found it, nothing in the world could truly bring you down. It was like a never ending high.

I let my train of thought end, Emmett was my best friend, and thinking of him as my high, well that could either be offensive or lead to awkward feelings.

Quickly I hopped out of the shower, drying off my body and looking down to where I normally set my clothes, but nothing was there, _I must've left them in my room_.

I wrapped the towel around my body and walked across the hall, I opened my door, jumped up, unfortunately when I jumped up, my towel went with gravity….down.

"Wow Bella, you should go to school like that." Emmett said with glossy eyes.

I tried to pull together a sentence but it wasn't really working, I was just standing there not moving expect to try to form my unmanageable sentence.

"Bella, you might, wanna I don't know, get dressed before you fuck-tastic human-ness really becomes self-explanatory." I turned red, I was sure of it.

I reached and grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me still not able to speak coherently.

"Wow Bella, you like a fire truck," He laughed, "You're so red."

I found my voice, "Emmett, what the fuck?" I asked, "Why would you scare me?"

"It was an accident, but I am totally not sorry."

I ignored him and walked to grab my clothes and then turned to him with a smirk, "Well Emmett you can keep that image in your head for as long as you want, but it's funny, because, well, I can touch it and you can't." I joked before realizing that he had a slightly tortured expression.

"That was not fucking cool!" He said with anger.

I just laughed.

"Turn around so I can change." I ordered.

He laughed and averted his eyes and I quickly changed into my pajamas, "You can look now." I said while pulling my hair into a bun.

"Psh, thanks for that, I totally was looking forward to that show." He complained.

"Deal with it, watch porn if you want a show Emmy." He laughed a bit louder and I motioned for him to be quiet.

"I have to sleep, so be quiet, you can just well watch, I promise you'll only be half a stalker." I laughed and crawled into bed adjusting my gloves, just in case.

"Thanks for that amazing opportunity Bells." That was the last thing I heard before sleep hit me like a semi-truck.

_I was walking across water, I saw farther than I thought would ever be possible, then a bright white light came down, I knew who it was, and I don't know if I was happy or sad at the fact that God was talking to me, our conversations were never the greatest._

"_Hello again." I said, only slightly unaware of how rude my voice really was coming out._

"_Isabella, it is a pleasure to see you again."He said with a musical voice._

"_I could say the same for you, but only if I know what you're here for." I said dryly._

"_Well Isabella, you're coming to a crossroad the plan has changed, Fate had given him a different plan, as is all you love, your father is going to die tomorrow, while he is sleeping, peacefully, dreaming of his life and you, how he loves you. You have two choices, both will be difficult to choose from, one will lead to happiness for eternity, the other, will lead to death, both will have you face hardship. You must choose." With that I woke up._

I sat up straight with tears falling down my face, hitting the blanket, "Bella, its gonna be okay, whatever it is, it'll be okay."Emmett coaxed holding my hand carefully.

"Emmett, my dad is gonna die tomorrow in his sleep, and I have to let him, because he'll be happy in his sleep." I just kept crying.

Eventually my eyes got heavy and my head it the pillow, I knew the tears were still falling down my face.

A dreamless sleep never felt so inviting and warm.

I woke up to Emmett lying on top of my sheets with his face towards mine, "Good morning, you were crying last night, this helped." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry you had to do that, and I'm sorry that I've been crying so much, I mean jez, I'm crying way more than any normal person…" I just kept rambling, until I realized that Emmett was still looking at me sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella, you shouldn't apologize for crying, people die around you Bella, its okay to cry when you lose a loved one, it's normal, you are an extraordinary person Bella, but you still think you're so bad." He said sadly, looking into my soul.

He was surrounded with the purest white, it was shinning so bright like the sun, but I was still able to look into it and see, _beautiful_.

"Emmett, you're sort of beautiful." I said truthfully.

He smiled dazzlingly and leaned in to my face, his breathe was intoxicating, it clouded most of my mind.

He looked like a god, like Zeus, and his lips looked even better.

I leaned in a bit more, as did he, my mind stopped functioning, if must've stopped listening to it out, or something, but all I could think about was how his lips looked and his breath smelled, it was intoxicating and hypnotic.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Authors Note:** So I left this chapter with an evil cliffhanger. Sorry, please don't shoot me, if you do you'll never see the next chapter. I had an interesting time writing this, I normally write one chapter every two or so weeks, sorry about the long wait. Originally this chapter was only about 1,600 words, but I went back and made it as long as I could so the readers would be happy.

**NO** reviews = **NO **updates


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Ghosts

**Summary: **Bella Swan moves to Forks right before her mother and stepfather die in a car accident, her mysterious gifts makes her an outcast from the regular person. When she meets the Cullen family there mysterious looks and behavior draw her into a world unlike any she could think of.

**Type: **All Vampires are the same as in the book

**Pairings: **Emmett {} Bella //\\ Rosalie {} Edward //\\ Alice {} Jasper //\\ Carlisle {} Esme

**Rating: **T---Occasional Language and Possible Dark Theme

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Chapter Nine:** It Was an Almost..._Almost_

**POV: **Bella

**[][][][][][][][][]**

He smiled dazzlingly and leaned in to my face, his breathe was intoxicating, it clouded most of my mind.

He looked like a god, like Zeus, and his lips looked even better.

I leaned in a bit more, as did he, my mind stopped functioning, if must've stopped listening to it out, or something, but all I could think about was how his lips looked and his breath smelled, it was intoxicating and hypnotic.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

_The mind wants what the body shouldn't have, the body wants what the mind cries for, the eyes water for what the heart knows it can never obtain. The heart knows it can never obtain because the body protects it from crumbling, the mind protects it from skipping a beat, and the eyes keep it from drying up. Lost Love or to Never Love at all. ~ Kayla Slavensky, 2009. (KaylaMarie2012)_

He was so close, even in one of the few hugs I remember I had never had anyone this close…but at the same time, he was just far away. My mind wasn't comprehending what my body was doing, moving forward on it's on, playing its own music.

He leaned in, why wasn't he stopping himself, he shouldn't be moving in, he was calling to me, I wasn't calling to him.

Even as I was trying to be logical in those few seconds, I was trying to resist, my body wasn't budging, it wanted this, hell my mind wanted this, but my mind thought it through, my body didn't.

I needed to move, I needed to get away.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Move.

I moved the right way, pushing myself away and out of his gaze.

Emmett's eyes went wide.

"I'm so sorry Emmett, oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I—I—I didn't mean…" I couldn't say it, I couldn't lie to him.

Saying it wasn't an option.

_I didn't mean it_.

But I did, I meant it, I wanted to live in the moment, but living in this moment can get you killed in the next.

"I'm sorry." I finalized before looking directly into his eyes.

His eyes were hazy, like a trance of emotion.

"I'm not sorry Bells." He said dazed.

I didn't say anything back; he just slowly crawled of the end of my bed and moved into the rocking chair.

It's now his rocking chair.

When he sat down in the chair I crawled into my bed and went to sleep. It was restless, and if anything, made me more tired.

I woke up in the morning with Emmett staring out my window; he didn't turn to me but simply told me good morning.

I felt my heart tug.

"I'm gonna go shower, I'll be out soon. Do you want to go to school on your own; I can drive myself if you don't want to." I said quietly with guilt.

"Bella I can drive you, don't worry about it." He said looking towards me with a smile that didn't touch his eyes.

I felt my heart tug again.

"I am sorry." I whispered, I knew that he could hear me.

I walked out of the room, this time with clothes in hand, and took my shower silent tears running down my face. I screwed everything up.

Slowly I crawled out of the shower, careful not to slip and dressed quickly, pulling my hair up and walking out to a sad Emmett.

Emmett was still sitting on my bed, his aura was dark muddy green, well, it was the most prominent color, he felt so alone.

He looked up to me again with the smile that I didn't like, it made me feel worse, he was hiding his feelings.

"Emmett, you really can leave if you don't wanna drive me, I won't feel bad." I lied.

I'd feel like shit.

"Really Bella, no big deal." Then he hoped up grabbing my hand with the glove and pulled me out to his waiting car.

We sat in silence at first, awkward silence, unlike many others then Emmett spoke, "Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to almost kiss you, it's just that…well…I..that…I'm sorry." He settled with.

"Emmett, you have nothing to be sorry for, close proximity is still a bit new." I lied again.

I lied to Emmett so many times already; my first friend isn't a very honest relationship.

I watched his aura changed colors, the edges showed how sad he was; they showed secrets that even with all my curses I couldn't know.

"Bells, I totally understand, you can't, we can't, it's fine, I just got caught up in the moment, I probably need to hunt anyways so that I don't try to drink ya." He said pulling into the schools parking lot all too soon.

"Yeah, I should probably got to a book store, I'm running low on books lately, there's only so many times you can read Wuthering Heights before you need an in-between book."

"Well, let's get to class, I have English right by you, Alice changed my schedule a bit, something about getting in more classes with Jasper." Emmett said nonchalantly.

Emmett hoped out of the car and walked over to open my door with a new look on his face, his aura read proud with smugness, with love and sadness.

He was so confusing; love and sadness.

Alice and reluctant looking Jasper came over to Emmett and I one being dragged and one with a huge smile on their face.

I started getting giddy from the emotions, I turned a bit to Jasper, "How in hell do you live with this, I'd feel like I'm on crack all fucking day?"

He smirked, "It doesn't get easier, you just work around it, and you can't calm her down either."

I laughed and grabbed Emmett's arm and started walking towards my class with three of the Cullen siblings in tow.

The bell rang and we were all standing in the hall way laughing about Mike Newton when he came up to me.

"Hey I'm Mike, I'm sure you've heard of my, star basketball player." He said with a cocky grin.

"I've heard of you, can I ask what you want, you sort of pulled me away from my friends." I said annoyed.

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight, maybe have a romantic walk on the beach and then go back to my place." My said with the same cocky demeanor, I wanted to slap it off his face so bad.

"You know, I would really _really_ love to go out with you but I have teeth to get pulled first, sorry, maybe another day." I said turning away walking into my class; I could hear the Cullen's laughing even when the door closed.

English was slow, dreadfully slow, all we did was listen to a monotone teacher talk about Romeo and Juliet, I love the play, but this man was gonna destroy my love of Shakespeare if he didn't stop talking. Of course he didn't, if anything he fucking talked more.

I watched around the room looking at auras, distracting myself for the last few minutes of the lesson, bright colors were shinning some were dimmer then the others, but a few stood out, great people, people who were going to become true angels.

I smiled.

_Angels._

"Wow." I whispered.

The bell rang waking me out of my color induced trance; quietly I grabbed my things and walked out of the classroom to the next painfully slow classes, all the way I heard gossips of Tyler's death, how he must've had a heart attack or something. The whole time I had a small smirk gracing my lips.

_That is sick that I am smiling from that._ I thought to myself.

Instead of listening to my thoughts I walked to the lunch room that was now crowding with students lining to get overpriced food.

Emmett was laughing with Rosalie and Alice while Edward was watching the scene with a gross look his face.

Slowly I walked over and asked to take a seat; Emmett laughed and told me to sit down.

"Emmett, there's a lot of great kids here." I said feeling a high from some of the kind emotions.

Edward answered with a smile, "Yeah, I feel bad for Jasper, he gets too feel all the lust, but truly they're just teenagers."

He turned back to Rosalie and I looked to Emmett with a smirk, "Wow, I feel bad for Jasper too, feeling all this lust must make him want to jump Alice over there."

Emmett laughed and the rest of the Cullen's looked slightly confused.

"You guys, really, you've been to school how many times, I can feel it too, and I can see it. It's quite funny actually, how a simple emotion turns to something complicated." Where they even there yesterday when I talked to Carlisle?

All but Emmett looked off in their own world when there smiles grew, recognition.

"You guys need to take care of that thirst over there, it will probably be worse by tonight; I have things to do anyways." I smiled but their faces fell, "Why are you guys so ehh about it? No big deal really."

Emmett sent a sharp look to me and I rephrased the last part, "Okay, most of the time it's not a big deal."

Edward threw a look and Emmett that I wasn't supposed to see and then went back to speaking to Rosalie in their own little world.

I smiled, sure it looked like a loving fun smile, but they had what I wanted most.

"So Bella what are you doing tonight, it's fuzzy." Alice asked.

"Well, I'm gonna go to a book store in Port Angeles, then see who turns up there." I said casually.

"Sounds fun." She said with a little too much perky-ness.

Was she always like this?

Jasper nodded sensing my confusion.

"Great." I mumbled.

I don't know why I even bothered mumbling it, they still heard me.

Jasper laughed and Alice put on a fake pout.

Jasper casually put his arm around Alice and kissed her forehead, you could feel all of the love, it was a blanket in the winter, holding us safe.

All seemed at peace, even Emmett.

A smile lit up my face and the bell rang snapping everyone out of their own minds, and reminding them of the school surrounding them.

The rest of school went by without hitches, no ghosts anyways, the auras were half way decent, but I let them slide; I was saving my energy for tonight.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Authors Note:** So I have finished typing up Chapter 14, as for Christmas coming up, I will try to post again before then, seeing as I'll be out of school. After Christmas updates will be scarce due to the laptop I use going to my mom; she's going back to college! The last chapter got a lot of reviews, thanks everyone!

**NO** reviews = **NO **updates


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Ghosts

**Summary: **Bella Swan moves to Forks right before her mother and stepfather die in a car accident, her mysterious gifts makes her an outcast from the regular person. When she meets the Cullen family there mysterious looks and behavior draw her into a world unlike any she could think of.

**Type: **All Vampires are the same as in the book

**Pairings: **Emmett {} Bella //\\ Rosalie {} Edward //\\ Alice {} Jasper //\\ Carlisle {} Esme

**Rating: **T---Occasional Language and Possible Dark Theme

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Chapter Ten:** Port Angeles and the Three

**POV: **Bella

**[][][][][][][][][]**

All seemed at peace, even Emmett.

A smile lit up my face and the bell rang snapping everyone out of their own minds, and reminding them of the school surrounding them.

The rest of school went by without hitches, no ghosts anyways, the auras were half way decent, but I let them slide; I was saving my energy for tonight.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Sitting in Port Angeles on a bench could not be more boring, the sun was still peeking over the tiny shops that held funny items and the parents still roamed the streets with children in tow, only at night would the real terror start.

I slowly got up from the bench and walked down the streets waiting for the lights to fade and for places to leave the bodies; finally the sun retreated over the edge of the ocean leaving street lights and the moon to guide the evils of the tiny town to death.

(**I actually thought about leaving it hear, less than 200 words, but I'd probably be shot down for pissing off too many people**)

All of the stores had turned on their outside lights and some flicked on the cheesy neon open signs, the nicer side of town was slowly closing its doors and the ugly bar-filled side was opening its doors and turning up the beat filled music, attracting people who would find death tonight.

I walked toward the nearest bars entrance and casually peered in through the only window located right next to the door, I could feel the lust from outside, I was careful not to let in engulf me.

Slowly I walked up to the bouncer and looked into his eyes, willing him to let me in, practically hypnotically he opened the rope and I strolled in. Leaving the man none the wiser.

I smiled and worked my way carefully towards the bar laughing, as I watched men who would most definitely not see tomorrow, and would be lucky to even see one small hour from now.

I felt eyes lingering on my back as I sat down; they were burning holes into me, catching my back on an invisible fire.

I slowly turned around playing with my hair innocently, with a smirk playing my lips.

There was victim one, watching me with lust filled eyes, I waved and he sauntered over.

He reached me in three strides, long legs, dark brown eyes, and a very attractive smile, and still, I was completely unaffected.

"Hey, aren't you a tad young to be in here?" The man asked with a husky overtone.

"Nah, I just turned eighteen, I figured I might as well get out of my dorm for awhile, see what happens." I said with a small smile.

"What do you want to happen?" He asked leaning into my ear.

"Well, I figured it's time I get out in the world, you know party a bit meet some guys and stuff." I pretended to be slightly embarrassed admitting it.

"Well, how many have you met that are up to your standards?"

"I just actually met one, although I don't know his name yet." I asked with a sexy alluring voice, leaning in to his ears so that he could hear me over the music.

"I'm gonna go on a limb here; my name is Robert."

"I'm Isabella, but I go by Bella." I answered right back.

"Well little Isabella, let's get outta here." With that Robert grabbed my hand and walked out the door and pulled me around the corner, not bothering to ask but attacking my lips with his own, practically growling with pleasure.

I smiled against his lips and pulled my gloves off and pressed my bare hands to the side of his face, one minute later he was laying on the side of the rat infested alleyway and I was walking back into the bar.

One down.

Many more to go.

I pulled my gloves on and then sat across the bar, watching women grind against men in very high heels while the men around them tried to adjust their pants; I was looking for the next one.

There she was, bright blonde hair, tangled and matted with a cigarette pressed between thickly lined lips, she was holding a drink you one hand and a roll of money in another.

I almost laughed out loud, a fucking hooker.

_Awesome._

I was going to have to pay to kill her, I looked up toward the night sky and glared, what a way to fuck with me.

I walked over towards her with a hundred in my hand, no way Alice could ever consider shopping with me now, Emmett had warned me about her, I was going to try to be the only one she couldn't get to.

She looked at me and laughed.

"Whatcha want, aren't you a bit young to be 'round these parts?" She asked with a very awkward accent.

"I have a favor, I need to sleep with my buddy, he likes things um, rough, so he wants it out back, how much'll that cost me?" I asked, that was probably the worst lie ever.

The woman laughed again, "Why can't the man just pay, why you in here payin' for his treat?"

I smiled, "It's his birthday, this is my birthday present, now how much'll this end up costing me?"

"Eh, about one fifty, that dollars not fucking pennies by the way. **(I have no clue what prostitutes cost)**" I laughed, oh how fucking funny.

"I got that, I wouldn't pay ya in pennies, they weigh too much okay, here's your money, okay, I'll say five minutes back door, and um, have fun." I handed her the money and went back to watching her, making sure she didn't run.

Five minutes passed quickly and the women was walking out and around to the back, I cut around her dance floor carefully and opened the back door to see her leaning against a wall with a cigarette between her lips.

I smiled and waved she was trapped in the alley, of course she didn't realize that, but I did, I had to, I needed her to stay.

"Where's the man? I haven't got all night." She complained with a roll of her eyes.

"Eh, he changed his mind; you can keep the money though." I said slowly turning around and walking back out of the alley and sliding around the corner.

I heard her walking so I pulled off my gloves and jumped to grab her face, she died quicker than I expected.

The women fell to the ground with a thud, I carefully picked her up and moved her back to the alley right next to the other body and pulled my money back out of her pocket, I wondered for a second if what I was doing was mugging.

All of the sudden I heard movement behind me.

"What the fuck are you doing to her?" A man shouted, I was captivated by his aura, it reminded me of the Cullen's; the colors were bright and beautiful, the all blended together in harmony.

I didn't answer because there was really nothing I could say, I was fucking pulling money out of a dead women's wallet in the corner of an alley way, which was pretty illegal.

"I'll ask again, what the hell are you doing?!" He yelled again, before I could find an answer he interrupted, "I don't care, get over here, I'm turning you into the police!" I pulled my sleeves up and walked to him silently.

He had the perfect human aura, the brightest one I'd seen in my life so far.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I pushed both my hands out to him and touched his face.

I saw his memories flash before my eyes.

_His first kiss with a young girl named Amelia, it was awkward and yet still he wouldn't change it._

_I saw when he got his first cell phone, how he texted so many times the bill went up one hundred dollars._

_His surprise birthday party when he was ten; his mom and dad rented the whole chucky cheese building for him._

_I saw when he met his wife, how he showered her with gifts and love._

_His children, growing up happy, perfect children great grades; happiness was all around in his life._

_I finally saw when he tried saving a young boy from a car crash, how hard her tried, he called 9-1-1 and screamed for help, the little boy looked so familiar, I had seen him before._

The little boy was Michael, my little Michael, he tried to save him.

The memories kept flooding me.

It was all too personal, things that weren't meant for me.

_I saw when he slept with his wife for the first time, how scared she seemed, but she trusted him, he was just as scared._

_I watched as he pulled her into his body and cuddled her after they learned they were expecting._

Everything was too personal.

They kept flowing even after his body hit the ground and I was no longer touching him, his body was still giving me the memories, I didn't know where I was running, what direction, what street, hell I didn't know if there was a car coming, but I kept running.

Faster.

Faster.

Running far away, from the happiness of a dead man.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Authors Note:** Well, this was written a while ago, before New Moon hit theaters in the U.S.A. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, the chapters that are being posted as of late are becoming increasingly difficult to write, and the characters want to go completely off into nowhere land, while they can't. I will still try to update as much as possible, maybe even having this story done by I don't know end of February, I'll see what I can do.

**NO** reviews = **NO **updates


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Ghosts

**Summary: **Bella Swan moves to Forks right before her mother and stepfather die in a car accident, her mysterious gifts makes her an outcast from the regular person. When she meets the Cullen family there mysterious looks and behavior draw her into a world unlike any she could think of.

**Type: **All Vampires are the same as in the book

**Pairings: **Emmett {} Bella //\\ Rosalie {} Edward //\\ Alice {} Jasper //\\ Carlisle {} Esme

**Rating: **T---Occasional Language and Possible Dark Theme

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Chapter Eleven:** Run Run Fast As You Can; You'll Never Be Fast Enough

**POV: **Bella

**[][][][][][][][][]**

They kept flowing even after his body hit the ground and I was no longer touching him, his body was still giving me the memories, I didn't know where I was running, what direction, what street, hell I didn't know if there was a car coming, but I kept running.

Faster.

Faster.

Running far away, from the happiness of a dead man.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

The faster I ran the faster the images went, I felt my breath leaving me, my body rejecting all of the running, it was giving out.

I was giving out.

I was giving _up_.

Slowly I fell into a horrible nightmare.

_I was running still, my body felt heavier than ever, like I was pulling the world._

_I had seen the rock in front of my but my body still ran; full force into the rock, I tripped into the bush below. I couldn't really pull myself up, the weight was becoming too much, making it hard to breathe, crushing any will I had left to move at all._

"_Bella."_

"_Bella."_

_The voices called, they sounded so far away, so far away yet so mystical, like the speaker was in a daze._

"_Bella."_

_I moved my head to the side and there they were the ghosts, not of strangers, but of people I knew people I loved._

_Emmett._

_The Cullen's._

_Charlie._

_Renee._

_Phil._

_Jacob._

_Michael._

_They were looking at me, calling me to them._

_The weight on my shoulders wasn't loosening but I pulled myself off of the ground; for them._

"_Bella."They called._

"_Bella."_

"_Look what you did Isabella." They taunted me, "Look what you did to us."_

"_Yes Isabella, I loved you, look what you did to me." Emmett's ghost said._

"_I'm sorry!" I tried shouting, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."_

_I felt hot tears burning down my face leaving paths of ice._

"_I'm sorry." I whispered as the weight on my shoulders took away the last of my air._

"I'm sorry." I spoke as I woke into consciousness.

"Bella!" Emmett shouted.

I couldn't look at him; it was my fault, whatever I did, was my fault.

My mind was made up; I was leaving.

"Emmett, I have to go." I said bluntly, still too chicken to look into his golden eyes.

I felt his eyes shoot towards mine, trying to silently tell me to look at him.

"It's time, once Charlie is gone, I'll move somewhere else, far away from you. I'm too attached." I said emotionlessly.

I could practically feel his sorrow.

"Bella, you can leave, not now, you're my best friend, one of the only people I truly would trust with whatever I am living." He said quietly.

I turned my eyes to his.

"Emmett, I have to, I've seen what happens to the people I lo…" Could I say love, could I group Emmett in as someone I love, he doesn't seem like a brother, no, not at all, Jasper and Edward would fit those roles more appropriately.

I blinked, "…to people I love, they all die, I don't want to hurt you to." I said slowly, trying to process whatever my mind was doing.

My mind wasn't choosing what I was saying something else was, it made my stomach warm and my heart beat faster.

His eyes registered shock and other emotions that I couldn't name.

"Bella, please, just don't leave yet." He begged.

I looked away trying to find something else to look at.

I let my mind wander to a different topic; "Emmett how did I get here?"

He saw him in the corner of my eye fidgeting with his hands; something I hadn't seen him do much.

"Well, Alice was watching in case anything went wrong, but before you get mad at her, I asked her too, I didn't want you getting hurt while I was gone, she saw this very last minute and well it's hard to catch someone who's mind doesn't know where it's going." He explained quickly.

"Well, thank you." I said quietly, not quite sure if I meant it.

"Thank Alice next time you see her, we need to get home, tonight is going to be a long night." Emmett said.

Tonight was the night Charlie was going to die.

Tears began to form in the corners of my eyes and I brought my hands up to wipe them away, tears wouldn't do my any good, I cried them out yesterday, it was just another ghost.

I choked back a sob at the thought and wiggled to get off my back and slowly made my way out of the room, Emmett following behind with a sullen look.

"Thank you Alice." I said as I walked by her in the living room; she and Jasper looked at me with sadness and pity in their eyes.

Charlie's Room

Almost Midnight

It wasn't like I didn't enjoy seeing my father in a peaceful sleep, the main thing I didn't enjoy was that I was about to send him to heaven, all after explaining to him why I'm a freak when it comes to physical contact.

"Goodbye Daddy, I'll always love you." I whispered, just in case he wouldn't get to hear it later.

I didn't know when it was time so I just sat down against the door, leaning my head slightly back, staring into my father, and waiting for his ghost to raise.

It didn't take long very it could've been five or ten minutes, yet it truly felt like hours, before my father's ghost moved up from his body, pulling from his heart, taking the last breath before entering limbo, then he was standing in front of me, smiling.

"Hey Daddy." I said sadly.

"Bella what are you doing sitting on my floor?" He asked laughing.

I stared for a second, "Daddy, I do love you ya know."

"Oh course I know Bella, it's not too hard to tell, I love you too." He said all laughter had ceased.

"Dad, you're dead."

He looked down and tried touching his bed only to realize that his body was laying in the way.

"This is a weird dream; I haven't had one of these before." He said.

A dream, I wish this could all be a dream, then I could laugh and magically go away from here, never having to worry about feelings and ghosts. Always being happy and calm.

"No it isn't a weird dream dad, it's real, you died and it's my job to make sure you go to heaven to see you mom, my mom, Phil, Jacob, everyone you know that's died; well most everyone, I'm sure a few I've sent to hell." I rambled.

Charlie didn't speak, just continued to stare at me with scared eyes.

"Dad, it's time to go, when you get up to heaven you'll realize this is real." I said sadly, it was time to go for both of us.

"Bella, why are you so sad, I understand the fact about me being dead, but why else?" He asked I hadn't really hung out with Charlie often but when I have it's been nice; we're so much alike that it's easy.

**(Oh my gosh; I case I don't keep writing this chapter today, New Moon the Movie comes out tonight!)**

"Dad, I am leaving after this, getting out of Forks, maybe going to another small town, I'm too attached to people here, the Cullen's, I shouldn't be, I can't hurt them, and they are turning out to be all I have left." I said, tears clouding my vision.

"Honey, you have to let someone in…it's okay to care, it's okay to want to love people." He said, sitting down next to me.

"What if they get hurt?" I said; my voice now cracking.

"Bella, you need to just trust yourself in that you won't hurt them, you need to live." He said staring up; leaving.

"Bye Dad." I said letting a tear run down my face.

"It is not a bye silly Bells, I'll always be with you." With that; he was gone.

I leaned my head back against a wall and closed my eyes begging sleep to overtake me.

"_Hello again Isabella." The nothingness said._

"_Why don't you fight fair? Who are you?" I screamed._

_Everything flashed black, like a strobe light almost, and then a laugh sounded._

"_Oh Isabella, I don't fight fair, I don't need to fight fair, so don't expect it. It's almost time for me to come and get you; you will be mine forever, in the deepest part of hell, there's a place waiting with your name on it." _

_I felt a side pain in my stomach and I jolted awake._

My hands instinctively moved down to my stomach and lift my shirt to see what happened this time.

There was a big black mark purple around the edges in the exact center of my stomach; practically burning, the bruise was bigger than my fist.

I pressed my body against the wall and crawled my way up; making my way to the phone by Charlie's bed, I quickly dialed Emmett.

"Hello?" Emmett's voice answered.

"My dad died…same with my mom and Phil. How do I know that you won't go with them?" I asked sadly.

He released a breath, "You just have to trust me. I'll be over to get you in a second. I'll even stay on the line if you like."

"I need to call the police in the morning. They need to find his body." I said quietly.

"Bella until then it'll just gonna be me and you hanging out." He said, trying in slight vain to cheer me up.

"Okay." I said hoping that hanging out with him was what I needed.

I stayed leaned up against the wall with the phone in my hand, and when Emmett walked in the door he didn't say anything; he just took the phone from me and picked me up carefully taking me back to the Cullen's house.

"You're going to be okay Bella; I'll make sure you'll be okay." Emmett said softly cradling me in his arms.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Authors Note:** This chapter is finished, I have chapter 16 saved, but there's nothing there really, I will continue working, but right now, I'm working on a Harry Potter story, it's been begging me to write it, it won't be posted till it's complete, it's a Tom Riddle/ Hermione story.

**NO** reviews = **NO **updates


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Ghosts

**Summary: **Bella Swan moves to Forks right before her mother and stepfather die in a car accident, her mysterious gifts makes her an outcast from the regular person. When she meets the Cullen family there mysterious looks and behavior draw her into a world unlike any she could think of.

**Type: **All Vampires are the same as in the book

**Pairings: **Emmett {} Bella //\\ Rosalie {} Edward //\\ Alice {} Jasper //\\ Carlisle {} Esme

**Rating: **T---Occasional Language and Possible Dark Theme

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Chapter Twelve:** Calm

**POV: **Bella

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of these characters; only this plot.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

I stayed leaned up against the wall with the phone in my hand, and when Emmett walked in the door he didn't say anything; he just took the phone from me and picked me up carefully taking me back to the Cullen's house.

"You're going to be okay Bella; I'll make sure you'll be okay." Emmett said softly cradling me in his arms.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

We pulled up to the Cullen's about fifteen minutes later, I didn't move, I just stared out the window.

Could I do this?

Could I put them in danger so I could feel better?

"Emmett I need to talk with your family, all of them, can I do that now, or is everyone busy?" I asked looking at my hands folded together; my gloves were getting holes.

"There waiting for us right now." He said picking me up and running me inside.

I stood up and looked at the Cullen family, "Charlie died, so did my mom, my step dad too, you guys are my friends but, I don't want to put you in danger. I can leave if you guys don't want to risk me being in Forks, I will leave if even one of you doesn't want me here. You all were here first; therefore I'll honor you opinions." I said looking at each one.

"We want you to stay Bella, you'll be very important to us very soon." Alice said smiling.

"Alice, I can't just have you say it, I need to make sure it's the truth when it passes by each person's lips, they need to truly be okay with me staying in Forks." I said smiling at Alice.

I heard six positive statements, and then I turned to Emmett, the only one who hadn't answered, "Bella how could you even assume I would let you leave? I would've followed you and made you come back." He said passionately.

I smiled wistfully, "Thank you."

His dimples showed themselves again and Edward cleared his throat, "As cute as this is, I think it's time that Rosa and I um…go…hunt." He said.

"Go hunt, really Edward, really, just because I'm younger then you does not mean I'm stupid." I laughed.

With that Rosalie and Edward were out the door as were Jasper and Alice, Carlisle and Esme just slowly walked out of the house, not in any sort of rush.

"Sooo." I drawled out slightly self conscious for an unknown reason.

"Let's watch a movie," said Emmett, "You go pick and I'll make popcorn." He blanched.

I laughed and quickly picked out a movie, hiding it from him, it was going to be a surprise; one of my favorite movies.

Emmett walked in with popcorn in a huge bowl and sat down, "Cover your eyes, no peaking, while I put in the movie."

He pouted and I felt my resolve weaken but I stood my ground, slowly his eyes closed and I put the movie in a pressed play.

Emmett opened his eyes and laughed, _Underworld_, how appropriate.

I laughed with him, every time something scary would happen I would jump and Emmett would laugh.

I didn't see the end of the movie; I fell asleep leaning slightly against Emmett.

"_Hey Bells." Charlie said smiling._

"_Daddy." I yelled jumping to hug him._

_He laughed and hugged me tightly._

"_I'm staying in Forks for now." I said smiling; it truly was something that I was excited for._

"_I know, I saw. It's exciting, the Cullen family does love you, actually I wanted to talk to you about one in particular; Emmett." I blushed—thanks Dad, for that great quality, "Well, I have a bit of a secret, a huge secret, which was just now negotiated between the Devil and God."_

_I was listening full on._

"_If you're willing of course," he continued, "you can touch people who are dead, because they are well obviously dead, the Cullen family, is dead, touching them won't do the same thing, it will just shock them a bit, a wake-up call to back up, if you will, and well if you were to find your soul mate touching him would be possible." He said, how did this have anything to do with Emmett?_

"_I've seen the way you look at Emmett Bells, so has your mom and Phil, and Jake too, by the way Michael says hi, and we think that you should take off your glove and touch him." He didn't look finished._

"_The only thing is; if you're looking for your soul mate, and you touch the wrong person, like accidently love the wrong person, their soul will be sent to heaven. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" He asked._

_I did._

"_Yes, I'm not going to do that dad, if it's not him, he'd die, and I couldn't do that to him. He's…special to me…" The words didn't seem right describing Emmett._

"_I would ask his opinion first Bella, ask him a--…" His voice faded out and was replaced by the same voice I feared._

"_Yes Isabella; ask him, and when you're wrong I'll take him, forever, even in hell you wouldn't be together. You'll be separated for the rest of eternity, till the sun implodes and the Earth dies." With that I jolted awake._

I was crying, sobs were wracking my body and Emmett just looked helplessly. I tried explaining to him what happened in my dream but I couldn't form words, my throat was drying, I felt like I was going to puke.

"Bella it's okay calm down." He handed me water quickly.

I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Finally my breathing returned to a healthier pace and I opened my mouth to speak, I couldn't find words.

Emmett's aura was giving me a headache, there was too much bloodlust, and it wasn't a lot, but too much for me.

"Go hunt, I'll be fine, I need to collect my thoughts." I said slightly breathless.

He looked slightly hurt and I felt a pang on my heart.

Before he left I asked, "Could you possibly send Jasper here, tell him sorry if I'm interrupting, but could you just…ask him to come here?"

Emmett's emotions immediately went to sadness and jealousy, _You have no reason to be jealous or sad, I promise._

"Yeah, I'll be sure to pass along the message." He said with jealousy and hurt covering his tone.

I felt my heart crack in half; I did that to him, I made him hurt, he was supposed to be my best friend, my only real friend, and I hurt his heart so deeply. I hurt his soul.

I shuddered when I thought of the colors I saw.

"Bella?" Jasper asked hesitantly.

His emotions showed no bloodlust, "You're not thirsty you won't kill me; please sit down." I said.

He quickly sat down; very confused.

"I need your help," I started, "I need to touch Emmett, God and Satin made a deal." I said slowly.

His emotions switched to anger quickly, I intervened, "Not to kill him, I pro--, I hope. I can touch you guys, it'll just shock the fuck outta you I guess, if I was looking for my soul mate, he'd have to have heart that doesn't beat, but still a soul, in other words, a vampire." I said quickly hoping he didn't catch on yet.

"Now, when I touch my soul mate he won't get shocked, I'm assuming, maybe a spark, but nothing like everyone else, I'll be able to actually touch that person." I said dreamily, Jasper smiled a bit, "Anyways, my father, seems to think I should touch Emmett."

Jasper jumped in, "Of course you should, he loves you."

I smiled, "I can't touch Emmett."

His confusion was apparent.

"If I'm wrong and I fall in love with the wrong person, there soul will go to hell, normally, I wouldn't have a problem with that, it's my job, but all your souls are too beautiful. Even though most of you have killed I'm sure, they're still clean because of how you live." I smiled at him and his emotions immediately turned to happiness, "If I touch Emmett and it's not him, I'll never see him even in hell.

"They have a place waiting in the deepest part of hell, where no others are, just for me, my name in drawn in my blood, its binding." I mumbled.

Jasper stayed quiet for a minute, "Why did you ask for me?"

They way he asked wasn't mean or insulting, just filled with innocent curiosity.

"I'd like to think of you as a good listener, your soul seems calm, you're collected, and it makes you easy to trust, to gravitate toward when I needed to talk. It's nice. It helps me calm in effect." I said shyly.

He looked shocked, "Thank you Bella."

I immediately felt self-conscious, Jasper laughed.

"You're emotions are very interesting. I feel bad when I read them, I don't mean to offend you but, they just feel so much more personal than other peoples, you rely on them a lot, emotions, I mean, it's nice, but it sort of makes me feel like I don't know some emotional stalker person." Jasper said laughing; I just smiled.

"Jasper, in all seriousness, I can_not_ ask Emmett to do that for me; if I were wrong…" I shuddered.

"Ask Emmett, it should be his choice, but I must tell you, he loves you like a mate, bonded to you for eternity, if you won't have him, then I'm positive he'll go on alone, his emotions used to be easy to read, but now, they're not, they have layers. You changed him; change in vampires is permanent."

"Thank you Jasper." I said lightly, ending conversation.

Once Jasper and I finished out "talk" he walked outside to get the Cullen family and bring them home.

I stared off into nothingness, thinking of all the "could be's".

I could fall in love, I could express love, I could be happy.

Slowly they filled in pair by pair, Emmett last.

Carlisle was the first to speak, "Bella, I believe you wanted to speak to us again?"

I nodded and blushed, quickly recapping my conversation with Jasper, well except about his soul, that wasn't for other people, souls are special, every was different, if Jasper was okay with everyone knowing his soul he would be the one to tell them, I could really only tell them little things.

Emmett jumped up, "I want you to touch my hand." He exclaimed.

No.

"No." I said with slight anger, "I'm not risking your soul, all of you don't realize, your souls are beautiful your past doesn't affect them because of how you live, you were all killed and given a chance to change, bring your soul to hell isn't an option." I said finally.

"It's my choice." He exclaimed.

Before I could intervene, Alice spoke, "Bella, you need to touch someone else first; trust me." She said.

"Alice, I'm not shocking one of you." I said stubbornly.

"You're touching Edward, I've seen it." I quickly whipped my head to Edward.

"Don't worry I won't shock you." I said to Edward turning back to Alice.

"I'm not shocking him!" I said raising my voice.

"Actually you are." Edward interrupted.

Tears sprung to my eyes, I didn't want to hurt them, and the whole idea was for me not to hurt them.

"No. I'm not, not right now at least, I can't do this now, I have to call the police, there's too much, I-I." I couldn't finish before my voice cracked and tears started to slowly leave my eyes.

"Bella, let's take you home." Emmett grabbed my hand and dragged me from the house.

"I'm sorry." He said I just looked at him confused, "This was supposed to be me making you feel better, I just made you cry." He sounded like he was actually in physical pain.

I moved my hand to his cheek and looked at his eyes; "Emmett you didn't do anything wrong, I just am a bit…emotional, it's not your fault. Maybe it's like; I don't know a PMS of sorts." I said lightening the mood.

Emmett laughed and smiled, lightly up the car instantly.

"Wow Bells, that's highly pleasant to hear." He joked.

"Trust me; it shouldn't be." I shot back laughing.

He just laughed, we pulled up to Charlie's house too fast, the mood in the car was still happy but once a door was opened all the happiness would leave, flood away.

I reached for the door and stopped I turned to Emmett, "I don't wanna open the door." I said quietly.

He looked at me speaking his eyes, _It will all be okay._

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Authors Note:** The reason this is so late is because I cannot seem to write chapter sixteen, it's not writing itself, the characters are stuck in this weird rut. **If you have an idea of how you want this story to end tell me in your review**. I wrote this chapter in like one and a half days, wow, I think it's my favorite so far.

**NO** reviews = **NO **updates

**Explanation: **The reason the talks between characters isn't perfect is because in high emotion situations people don't normally focus on things like that, they speak and don't worry about the little things. They are people not computers, there talking shouldn't be perfect.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Ghosts

**Summary: **Bella Swan moves to Forks right before her mother and stepfather die in a car accident, her mysterious gifts makes her an outcast from the regular person. When she meets the Cullen family there mysterious looks and behavior draw her into a world unlike any she could think of.

**Type: **All Vampires are the same as in the book

**Pairings: **Emmett {} Bella //\\ Rosalie {} Edward //\\ Alice {} Jasper //\\ Carlisle {} Esme

**Rating: **T---Occasional Language and Possible Dark Theme

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Chapter Thirteen:** School

**POV: **Bella

**[][][][][][][][][]**

He just laughed, we pulled up to Charlie's house too fast, the mood in the car was still happy but once a door was opened all the happiness would leave, flood away.

I reached for the door and stopped I turned to Emmett, "I don't wanna open the door." I said quietly.

He looked at me speaking his eyes, _It will all be okay._

**[][][][][][][][][]**

There I was; sitting on my bed crying, talking to dad's best friend Waylon, from the police department; he was so nice. His aura wasn't bad, he would go to heaven, he was an average human, probably lied about stealing cookies from a cookie jar, but nothing that deserved my hand.

After a few minutes of me awkwardly crying, holding a pillow to my chest Waylon told me he needed to go to the station and they would be in contact with me soon.

Emmett came in through my window seconds later and silently sat right by me.

I looked sadly to the door, I felt them, it wasn't one, and it was three, a family dressed in wedding clothes, a flower girl, groom, and bride. I didn't speak to Emmett; I just looked at his eyes.

He knew.

"I'm Bella Swan." I said with no smile in my voice.

They looked so happy together.

"God is waiting for us in heaven momma." The little one said, she seemed happy, excited even.

I smiled as the mother hugged her daughter, "Yes Becca, he is, I'm sure." She said positively.

I didn't talk and the father just smiled at me and waved, holding the hands of his families he disappeared, together their souls floated up.

Emmett didn't wait for me to sit down; he got up and placed his arms around my waist, carefully cradling my body to his.

"I think they had just gotten married, or something, they all looked like it anyways." I said quietly.

Emmett didn't say anything, it wasn't needed, he just held onto me.

Time passed.

I don't know how much but the clock by the bed caught my eye at seven thirty.

"We should go to school; it's going to be the first day I actually get through." I felt Emmett laugh.

"Yeah, get changed, I'll bring my car around." He didn't say much else, just let go of me and went out the window.

I immediately felt the loss of his arms, my body didn't want his to leave mine, it was a craving of sorts, I wanted it back, and it was a drug.

I wanted to yell for him to come back.

I slowly made my way around the room, in no real rush; the school could live with me being late.

I pulled on a hooded sweatshirt and jeans and walked downstairs.

Emmett was waiting by the door with a pop-tart in hand, "Let's go, Alice will be waiting."

I walked slowly, but the slow didn't bother Emmett; not today.

Today was just me trying to sort out what was going to happen.

Emmett pulled my hand into his and just held it there softly; I didn't do anything to change it, it felt nice, it made breathing easier. "Thanks." I mumbled.

Emmett smiled as we pulled up into the school; he let go of my hand and walked around to the passenger door, setting me carefully on the ground. He smiled and grabbed my hand; it was nice, the feeling of physical contact, even if it wasn't actual contact, it still felt nice.

Somehow even when he held my hand it felt deeply personal.

I quickly felt the school, literally felt, lust and excitement.

I laughed, "It's the same as yesterday; just a bit, um, easier to ignore." I explained after a weird look.

"You can jump me anytime Bella, but if you jump Mike, well me and you would have a problem." He laughed.

"I'll try, I don't know how I can resist, I mean common have you seem him? So sexy." I said with mock lust.

Emmett growled quietly, "Not a chance Bella."

I just laughed, the other Cullen's were laughing as well.

Emmett and I parted ways soon after I walked one way he another, Alice followed me with Jasper trailing next to her; Rose and Edward were nowhere to be found.

"Where are Rosalie and Edward?" I asked.

"Oh, um, they decided to stay home today, and um, study." Alice laughed.

"Sweet Jesus, fucking rabbits." Jasper explained.

I laughed, "Jasper, I'm sure you two are no fucking better."

He looked like he actually wanted to blush, his aura gave it away.

Alice huffed with a small smirk, "Be nice."

We arrived at my first class, Advanced English in the Workings of Shakespeare, easy as fucking making Jell-O. I had missed the last few days so I got to sit in the back of the class catching up; we were taking a test today, on Romeo and Juliet.

All the students were quiet; it was nice class now that Tyler wasn't there, all of them, I'm sure had relatively bright futures.

The bell rang and students rushed to run out of the classroom I walked slowly down the rows; avoiding the rush and started towards the rest of the classes.

The rest of the day flew by all too quickly; I was in my classes physically but truly my mind wasn't there, it was scattered, thinking about possibilities and the future, things I wanted, stuff I didn't, my mind was on practically in the stars.

By the end of the day I was seated in Emmett's car and didn't even realize it.

"Bells? Hello?" Emmett laughed I looked at him, "I've been calling you for like a whole minute." He said with mock annoyance.

"Sorry." I smiled at him; for a second he looked caught off guard, almost dazzled.

I laughed and he found his voice, "Not funny, whatever that was, don't do it again." He said with a smirk but a slightly serious tone.

"I'm not making any promises." I laughed; he just huffed.

He pulled up to his house in ten minutes; in those ten minutes I had decided nothing.

I knew what I wanted; I knew what I should do. But I knew what I shouldn't do, and what wasn't mine for me to take.

Emmett pulled me inside smiling, as soon as I entered the house I was hit with a warm feeling; happiness, the house had felt really happy.

I turned to Jasper who was sitting on the couch reading a book, a smile was plastered on his face; the emotions had him happy to.

"I like it here." I said happily.

I heard Esme's small laugh, "As do I Bella."

Emmett threw me over the edge of the couch; oddly, with some grace, and sat down next to me with a video game controller in his hands.

"I'm so not playing." I said, "You cheat."

He laughed, "I don't cheat, I just give myself little helpers."

Jasper scoffed and Alice walked into the room and laughed at him outright.

"I'm still not playing." I turned to Alice who was sitting next to Jasper playing with his hairs.

"Bella, touching Edward will do good for the family trust me; it'll be scary at first, but just trust me, it'd be for the best…" Before she could continue she was interrupted with a vision.

She gasped and fell over sideways.

Emmett's controlled hit the ground, Esme rushed out of the kitchen, Edward and Rose were downstairs in the second, and Jasper was staring straight at Alice with horror written in bold letters across his face.

I turned to see her eyes wide open staring straight ahead.

I felt my head pound.

I could hear my pulse behind my ears, I could feel it hitting behind my wrists, I could feel my blood moving through my body.

Something was wrong; terribly wrong.

The room was suffocating me with fear.

I turned my head to see Esme with a phone in her hand; that wasn't what caught my attention, it didn't catch my attention that she was talking extremely fast either; what caught my eyes was the ghosts standing behind her.

I couldn't count how many, twenty, thirty maybe, and I knew it could've been more.

I screamed, unable to control it, it pierced the air, the air that was already in tense knots.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Authors Note:** Okay, I'm sorry, I know that doesn't fix anything, but schedule has been really hectic, I just moved houses too, my internet has taken awhile to get hooked up. School is getting harder; I'm coming towards the end of my sophomore year of high school.

Also, right before I move my mom had an aneurism, she almost died, she's fine now, but it was difficult around my house she couldn't do much and we were moving the next day, she still pulled her butt up and had us move; I wasn't supposed to know so I had to ease drop on a phone call to even figure out she was in the hospital, it was very hectic and difficult. Which is just another reason why it's been difficult updating, I'm bust with school, my siblings, and moving things around between the houses.

Please forgive me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Ghosts

**Summary: **Bella Swan moves to Forks right before her mother and stepfather die in a car accident, her mysterious gifts makes her an outcast from the regular person. When she meets the Cullen family there mysterious looks and behavior draw her into a world unlike any she could think of.

**Type: **All Vampires are the same as in the book

**Pairings: **Emmett {} Bella //\\ Rosalie {} Edward //\\ Alice {} Jasper //\\ Carlisle {} Esme

**Rating: **T---Occasional Language and Possible Dark Theme

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Chapter Fourteen:** These Souls

**POV: **Bella

**[][][][][][][][][]**

I couldn't count how many, twenty, thirty maybe, and I knew it could've been more.

I screamed, unable to control it, it pierced the air, the air that was already in tense knots.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

My scream caused them to stare at me with glowing eyes; _them_ was the easiest way to describe it, I had never seen so many ghosts at one time.

These were different; their eyes were glowing red, like blood.

I heard my name and turned to Emmett who was trying to snap me out of my trance.

Once my name was said by Emmett the ghosts walked forward; talking to me all at once.

"**Stop**! Stop talking! **Stop**!" There words were getting all jumbled in my head.

Emmett froze mid-word, the other voices didn't.

_Bella._

_Bella._

_Isabella._

They taunted.

I screamed at them to stop, there blood red eyes were boring into mine as they walked forward.

Each step they got closer, I wanted to puke, I could feel my stomach churning and my body screaming run.

"Go **away**!" I screamed; they weren't listening the kept moving in closer.

Finally they were within touching distance, and the one in the front spoke.

"Isabella _Swan_, daughter of _Charles_ Swan _and_ Renee _Dwyer_, both dead, born in _Forks_, Washington; we _have_ a message from _that_ of Death himself. He _says_, your time _is_ coming, we are _your_ present, _our_ souls were _taken_; to give you some _extra_ fun our bodies are _left_ walking _around_, with _red_ eyes, and a _new_ thirst _for_ blood. He _hopes_ you and your _friends_ enjoy. _Our_ bodies _are_ coming _for_ you, see _you_ soon."

I started to cry, it wasn't a conscious reaction, but I felt the hot tears blazing down my cheeks.

One by one I heard the Cullen's gasp; I didn't need to turn around and look though, I knew what they saw; one by one the souls went there proper way; much more good had been killed here then bad.

A fired hand reached out and clawed at the souls while a white lighted mist engulfed four of the souls.

The rest waited till the hands of the devil were free.

Each time someone's soul left I let out a sob and held my body together tighter with my arms wrapped around my torso.

They weren't all gone yet, I could hear the crinkling and cracking of fire and the warm of light on my back as I turned to the Cullen family, Alice was awake again and staring behind me as was the rest of the Cullen's.

I let more sobs out; finally I heard the last one.

I let me knees give out; I wasn't supposed to deal with this; it was sick and twisted.

Nobody stopped my fall and for that I was actually grateful, I needed to hit the ground, be able to get up on my own, without help.

I pulled my knees to my face and sobbed.

Hours seemed to pass, it could've been minutes or days or seconds, but it felt like a long time before my mind cleared and I was able to pull myself up.

Alice walked next to me, "I saw it; I saw it all, things won't work out if you don't take a few risks. We'll all need to take a few risks; you just have to take the first few."

I didn't want to take the first few risks, I wanted to be selfish and not take any, I wanted to go back in time and never come to Forks, for the first time I felt regret, I regretted meeting this family, in meeting this family I had hurt them, brought danger into their lives that even they, the immortal vampire, should cower, I brought Death upon them all.

I looked up at her, I'm not sure what she saw in my eyes, but hers turned sad, "What do I need to do?" I asked with an emotionless twinge laced over my voice.

Alice didn't smile, "Touch Edward, touch Emmett, and then you need to die."

I heard Emmett growl and next thing I knew I was out of the house and standing by the forests edge with Emmett standing protectively in front of me.

I places my hand softly on Emmett's covered shoulder and he immediately reacted by loosening his muscles.

"You are not dying." He growled.

"I'll do whatever needs to be done to fix this. You are not to be involved if you do not respect the decisions that I have to make." I proclaimed boldly.

He whipped around almost too fast for me to blink his eyes showed as much emotion as his aura.

He didn't talk so I spoke yelling a bit, not much, but raising my voice so that someone, with vampire hearing, could hear it in the house, "Edward."

Within seconds he and the rest of the family, including Carlisle who had just pulled through the drive, were standing outside.

Edward smiled and walked up to me, I took my time pulling to my glove, playing with my hands, letting them touch each other, slowly I retreated into the forest, no one followed at first, then they followed with me till we were out of smashing distance of the house.

I picked the tree to my left and placed my pinky lightly on it.

The crunching and snapping of the tree from the inside out was loud, it was even louder when it thudded to the floor.

The Cullen family gasped.

"Are you sure?" I asked, pronouncing each syllable with care.

His arms were behind his back and you could tell he was shaking; I didn't need to feel it to see it, "Yeah."

I walked over to him, "Put your hand out."

When I saw it I was surprised, his shaking was visible. He should be scared, he should be shaking, even if it is involuntary, he should be too scared to think straight.

I reached out my hand, it was shaking lightly, not much, but still visible.

When our skin touched before I could even register that it touched, Edward was twenty feet away shaking.

I pulled my gloves on and ran to him, standing behind the other Cullen's, Edwards' eyes were opening; I cried a bit as he struggled, it looked like even opening his eyes was difficult,

I felt a calm rush over me, and even with emotions running wild it relaxed me.

"Thank you Jasper." I said in a whisper.

"It's not a problem…" Before he could continue Edwards eyes sprang open.

His eyes were almost black and I was thirsty, I brought my hands to my throat and croaked, the Cullen's understood and Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice pulled him into the forest farther than my eye could see.

"Emmett, please tell me I don't have to do this." I saw slowly.

He smiled a bit, trying to ease my mind, "You still have to do it Bells."

He pulled his hand out quickly, and slowly while I removed my gloves again, my hand was shaking but he was standing firm, not wavering, his hand stayed statue-like.

I reached out slowly, hesitating the second before our skin would touch.

What would happen?

_I want him to be my love; I think I want him for eternity. _That was the last thought I had before I realized how much trouble I was truly in.

It wasn't just going to be about me, it was going to be an us; it was going to be an _us_. Something I'd never really had before.

It was scary and unknown, territory that had not yet been embarked on, uncharted land.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Authors Note:** The inspiration for this story is really nonexistent, I've been busy but it doesn't feel like it. Everything's all confusing lately, and well, not everything is going well. Postings will be very spontaneous. Sorry.

**Rant: **I am so angry at some of the stories I've been reading. They have so much potential, great plot, excellent vocabulary use, but the writing is poor and unorganized, completely putting to waste the amazing plot! GAH!


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **Ghosts

**Summary: **Bella Swan moves to Forks right before her mother and stepfather die in a car accident, her mysterious gifts makes her an outcast from the regular person. When she meets the Cullen family there mysterious looks and behavior draw her into a world unlike any she could think of.

**Type: **All Vampires are the same as in the book

**Pairings: **Emmett {} Bella //\\ Rosalie {} Edward //\\ Alice {} Jasper //\\ Carlisle {} Esme

**Rating: **T---Occasional Language and Possible Dark Theme

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Chapter Fifteen:** The Touch That Changed The Life Of Death

**POV: **Bella

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Please Read The Authors Note.**

**[][][][][][][][][]**

It wasn't just going to be about me, it was going to be an us; it was going to be an _us_. Something I'd never really had before.

It was scary and unknown, territory that had not yet been embarked on, uncharted land.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

My hand grazed Emmett's softly, little sparks being shot through my blood stream; it was a glow that spread through my whole body and shot through my body, I don't know what it looked like from the outside but from my point of view, it looked like he was some sort of angel, well the one's I've seen.

Glowing, not too bright but the perfect amount to be seen, with a shimmer that looks different from each angle.

Carlisle was smiling and Esme had a delicate hand place to her mouth, tears shone behind her eyes.

I looked at Emmett, his eyes glazed over as I was looking at him; then my vision failed, and I hit the ground with a thud.

_I was standing in a field; the same field that Emmett met God in, Emmett was standing right next to me, his hand placed protectively in mine. I smiled at him and his smile lighted up the whole field._

_A light was brought down bring angels to Earth, Mom, Dad, Jake, Michael, Phil, and few other people I didn't recognize. I felt Emmett's hand slipping from mine as he walked forward to the angels._

"_Mom? Dad? Becky?" He said his voice cracking._

"_Hello Emmett honey. It is nice to see you again." The woman hugged him tight._

_The little girl was staring up at Emmett with wide eyes; she looked to be about Michael's age, "Emmett?"_

_She ran up to him and pulled her arms as far as they would reach around him, "Becky." He said softly kissing the top of her head._

"_My Emmett." She said with a smile._

_I watched as he held her closely, carefully even, she was his ultimate delicate; I smiled._

_He picked her up holding her to him and smiled at his dad, while he talked with his family I walked to mine._

"_Hey Mom, Daddy, Phil." I said slightly awkward; I was the one that _killed_ them technically._

_My Dad pulled me into a hug that I gladly gave back; before I was fully out of his arms my mom had me in a rib crushing embrace._

"_I've missed you." She said into my hair._

"_You to mom. It's been…interesting, in Forks." Interesting, I think that word could do what I needed it to._

"_I've been watching, you've had quite an interesting time." She said smiling, looking over at Emmett._

_I glanced over at Emmett and blushed slightly, "Yeah it has." I said._

_She laughed as did Charlie and Phil._

_I saw Jake and Michael standing awkwardly; I looked at my mom, "Hold on a few."_

_I walked over to Michael and sat down, he followed suit._

"_Hey Buddy, how's heaven?" He smiled._

"_Oh it's nice, mommy and daddy are there! Jake's been there to, his mommy is very nice. And I still have your flower," He pulled it out of his pocket, "it's my favorite, ask my mommy and daddy." _

_I smiled and pulled him into a tight hug, holding him close. I looked up at Jacob adjusting Michael so he was sitting in my lap, "Hey Jake."_

"_Hey Bella, I see things have been going, well, not actually that great." I smiled a bit, but truly he was right._

"_That's true; apparently I have a whole shiiii…" I looked down at Michael and fixed my choice of words, "…crud load of vamps coming after me and then I have this business with soul mates and love forever and stuff." I said._

_Jake laughed, "It'll all work out, I've seen it, and you're quite well known up there." _

_I laughed sarcastically, "That is definitely not a good thing."_

_He laughed and shrugged, "You're probably right."_

_Emmett walked over to me while our parents talked together for a bit._

"_Hey Bells." I smiled as he sat down._

"_Michael, Jake this is Emmett Cullen." I smiled as I said the name._

_Both said hi and conversation started instantly before the question that should have been asked an hour ago reappeared in my mind._

"_Hey you guys," Everyone looked over at me, "Why are Emmett and I here?"_

_Renee laughed, "Bella, you found your forever, you're here so that your loved ones can see it one last time, after today you won't see us again for an unknown amount of time, it all depends on how you play things out."_

_My head whipped around to her, "I might not see you again?"_

_Emmett's head whipped around to his family._

"_No honey," My dad said before I could get too emotional, "Well see you again for sure, but there's a few different paths that this could go on, some make the meeting sooner than others, some make it a long time from now, some paths don't end well though, it's all in how you handle the next choices."_

_What about Emmett's family?_

_I quickly voiced my thoughts, "What about Emmett's family?" _

_Becky and her parents smiled and slowly faded away, Emmett's head snapped over to them and his hand came up seconds too late to actually wave to them, and he waved at the nothingness._

_Before I could comprehend the small weight in my lap was gone; Michael had gone back to heaven, I pulled Emmett's hand to mine._

_I turned to finish the conversation with my family but they were gone too, slowly I gained re-consciousness._

My hand was still placed against Emmett's, I could tell because of the shocks that were being sent through my body.

Slowly my eyes pried open; Emmett's face was inches from mine, his eyes opening painfully slow.

I heard Esme let out a quiet sob as I was picked up and placed in her arms carefully I heard the tearless sobs slowly subside as Emmett woke up all of the way.

"Hey." He said looking into my eyes.

"Hey." I didn't know what I was supposed to even say.

Emmett's hand reached for mine slowly, almost waiting for me to rush away, once or hands touched I could again feel the electricity running through my veins.

"What does it feel like to you?" I asked quietly.

He smiled, "It feels like there's a bunch of sparks shooting from my hand to even piece of my body, they're all on turbo, it's quite…intense."

I smiled right back, "It is."

Alice chose that moment to interrupt our "moment" as she came over bouncing up and down with a smile.

"Well, it's almost time, are you excited?" She asked.

What?

"Um, about what, I'm pretty sure I didn't have anything planned." I said cluelessly.

"It's almost time." She sang.

I looked at Emmett and he looked just as confused as I did.

Edward decided to intervene, "Alice, calm down, we have till tomorrow, just let them relax."

"Hello, why do we need to relax, Edward? What is it almost time for Alice?" Emmett asked.

They both answered, "Nothing." At the same time; my eyes narrowed at them, as did Emmett's.

I heard Emmett growl I bit but I shot him a look and it immediately stopped, Jasper laughed beside us.

"Man you are already whipped." He kept laughing; sadly holding back the laughter that was trying to escape wasn't easy.

Finally I just let the laugh out while Emmett shot me a look that made me laugh even harder.

He put on a pout and looked into my eyes, immediately my laughter halted, "I'm sorry."

His smile broke out again, "Accepted," He turned to Jasper, "Dude, you are so not one to talk about being whipped."

Laughter broke out again, even Alice joined in as she hugged Jasper tighter around his torso.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Authors Note:** Well, it's been almost a whole month, at first it was the lack of reviews that had me not posting (but I got over it…sadly) then it was the fact that I cannot figure out how I want this to end, chapter seventeen is killing me to write because I can't make it flow right now. Hmm.

**NO** reviews = **NO **updates


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **Ghosts

**Summary: **Bella Swan moves to Forks right before her mother and stepfather die in a car accident, her mysterious gifts makes her an outcast from the regular person. When she meets the Cullen family there mysterious looks and behavior draw her into a world unlike any she could think of.

**Type: **All Vampires are the same as in the book

**Pairings: **Emmett {} Bella /\\ Rosalie {} Edward /\\ Alice {} Jasper /\\ Carlisle {} Esme

**Rating: **T-Occasional Language and Possible Dark Theme

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Chapter Sixteen:** The Loss Of Life

**POV: **Bella

**[][][][][][][][][]**

He put on a pout and looked into my eyes, immediately my laughter halted, "I'm sorry."

His smile broke out again, "Accepted," He turned to Jasper, "Dude, you are so not one to talk about being whipped."

Laughter broke out again, even Alice joined in as she hugged Jasper tighter around his torso.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

The Cullen's and I were getting ready to go to school, I needed to get through a full day; I had gotten more time in school in Arizona then I did here, at least there when a ghost would find me it wouldn't interrupt school.

Emmett was smiling standing at the door while I was grabbing my bag off the floor, when I looked up at him I involuntarily smiled, "What's got you so happy?"

Emmett's smile didn't leave, "I get to hold your hand today at school and show everyone that you're mine."

I pulled his hand to mine, "Actually, you're mine." I laughed, "Most of the girls are going to hate me."

Emmett pulled me over his should laughing and walked me down to his jeep.

"Let's go." The car was turn on before I could even finish buckling my seatbelt.

Arriving at school was nice, I had Emmett's hand tightly in mind; and somehow Alice had managed to switch up the schedules, putting Emmett in all my classes, I laughed when he walked into my classrooms and kicked the kids out of the seats next to me.

The best time was lunch though.

_Emmett was waiting with me in line playing with my hands and grimacing at the food, a group of preppy freshman tried cutting front of us in line and he simply picked up the "leader" of their group and moved her off to the side, her group followed witlessly. _

_The words out of her mouth were icing on the cake, "Um, excuse me, I think you just moved me out of line." She batted her eyelashes and I almost laughed._

_Emmett smiled, "Oh, did I really here, if you want you can try again, maybe I wasn't thinking straight."_

_The girl simply stepped right back into line and I busted out laughing as Emmett picked her up again, her group of friends tailing back and forth. They looked like they were getting dizzy from trying to stand behind her each time she was picked up and moved._

"_Oh, I'm sorry; it seems I was thinking straight." The girl huffed off._

It made lunch my favorite time of the day.

I laughed quietly and leaned into Emmett, we were watching a movie in our history class.

He leaned to my ear, "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm remembering that frosh **(freshman)** bitch from lunch." He laughed quietly too.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's been around quite a few times." He smirked, "Actually, I know she has, you should hear what they say about her."

I rolled my eyes a shoved him lightly, not moving him much, but he got the general idea.

The bell rang and brought the lights in classroom back on; our bubble was popped. For awhile it seemed like it was just the two of us there in that classroom.

Emmett pulled me outta the room and Alice and Jasper were kissing up against his car; he ran forward at a fast human pace, "Hey, off the car, no, bad, gez." He scolded; the whole time I was laughing and Alice and Jasper were looking at the ground, smiles on their faces.

"Emmett, if you stop scolding them we may get home before midnight." I said pushing him towards his door and away from Alice and Jasper, who smiled at each other and got in the back seat.

Alice went to kiss Jasper again and Emmett swerved the car expertly making the task impossible.

I laughed and Alice shot me a look that clearly told me stop; which just made me laugh more.

"No, _bad_ Alice, _bad_ Jasper, _no_." We all looked at him with identical expressions of "what the fuck" on our faces.

Before Alice or Jasper could make another move against him we pulled up into the Cullen's driveway, it was long and twisted around through the trees.

Familiar warmth spread over my body.

Emmett grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the passenger side before I could unbuckle, "Thanks."

"No problem Bells, anything to get you into my arms faster." It was endearing how one minute Emmett could be scolding someone and making jokes and the next minute he could be the perfect romantic, cheesy boyfriend.

"Gosh Em, when did you get so cheesy?" I laughed.

"When I got this great girl right here, who is perfect for me in every way imaginable." He smiled and his dimples became very pronounced.

I kissed his cheek, right on the dimple and an electric shock jolted through us both shattering the car windows. I immediately pushed a bit farther away from the car, subsequently closer to Emmett's frame.

"What the fuck?" I asked, then followed it up with, "I'm sorry."

Emmett's gripped tightened, "Don't worry about it; I'm just glad you didn't get hit with any of the glass. Hell, I can just buy a new car, I can't buy another you."

Again with the cheesy lines, "I'd return with a sweet gesture but I have no fucking clue what else might break."

He smiled, "I don't mind."

It was funny really, I had imagined my first real kiss quite a few times, would it be hot a steamy or sweet and sensual; it wasn't one or the other, it wasn't demanding but asking, there was no groping but there was clinging, it was pure bliss.

I could feel Emmett smile against my lips, I pulled back just to look into his eyes; they were sparkling like onyx stars.

The rest of the Cullen's were smiling standing by the front door.

"We have company." I smiled, it wasn't that I couldn't stop smiling it was that I didn't want to, I had a very good reason to smile, Emmett's smile still hadn't left his face.

Alice ran over to me, pulling me into a careful hug, effectively ripping me from Emmett's arms, I could see, literally, his disappointment.

"Let's go upstairs, now, it's time." Alice sang, even though she probably wasn't trying her voice still sounded perfectly tuned.

With Emmett's figures weaved through mine we started walking up to the door, looking around nothing seemed wrong with the windows, it actually made me want to smile a bit, it was nice to be able to kiss my boyfriend without having to worry so much about how much repairs are going to cost.

I hadn't really seen the upstairs to the Cullen's household, I was sure it was going to be nice though, it'd be impossible for it not to be; pretty much everything that the house had was nice.

The Cullen family and I were sitting upstairs in the study when I finally asked the question that had been shooting through my mind, "What is going on?"

Alice and Edward smiled, both of which just scared me more, they both knew something that the rest of the family didn't.

"Bella, I cannot believe you are so dense." I glared at Alice with everything I had in me.

"I'm sorry Alice, I'll work on that." Esme's smiled at me and politely seemed to be covering a laugh.

"Oh my gosh Bella, no, do I have to spell it out for you?" Alice didn't give me time to respond, "We're going to change you!"

All at once, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Jasper tensed and Emmett let out a ferocious growl.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Authors Note:** So I'm about to be on summer break and I will try to find time to write, I'm making a schedule (hopefully) that I will try to stick by. That means more chapters, but in reality the story is almost over, well I'm almost done typing it, don't fret there's still update for awhile.

**NO** reviews = **NO **updates


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **Ghosts

**Summary: **Bella Swan moves to Forks right before her mother and stepfather die in a car accident, her mysterious gifts makes her an outcast from the regular person. When she meets the Cullen family there mysterious looks and behavior draw her into a world unlike any she could think of.

**Type: **All Vampires are the same as in the book

**Pairings: **Emmett {} Bella /\\ Rosalie {} Edward /\\ Alice {} Jasper /\\ Carlisle {} Esme

**Rating: **T-Occasional Language and Possible Dark Theme

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Chapter Seventeen:** The Loss Of Life

**POV: **Bella

**[][][][][][][][][]**

"Oh my gosh Bella, no, do I have to spell it out for you?" Alice didn't give me time to respond, "We're going to change you!"

All at once, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Jasper tensed and Emmett let out a ferocious growl.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

"No." Emmett growled.

I backed away slowly, I hated to admit it, but I was truly scared of him in that moment, he looked like true vampire with his eyes blazing.

I put my hand on his shoulder and looked closely at Alice, slowly her excitement faded; I think that she saw the look in my eyes, the one that said, _what the fuck_.

"Bella, this will fix everything, you can't be killed short of a fire and your soul would be like ours, it'd be forever with you. It's a solution!" Alice explained rapidly.

"Alice, they're still going to come to get me, it won't stop him just because I disappeared off his list."

(**It has taken me like month to even get past this point. My inspiration is gone for now. I will finish the story but it will be very slow, it's literally painful**)

"I'm aware of that, but he can't do anything, he'll get here and won't be able to take you, sure that'll leave his little creations, but I'd like to think that the wolves in La Push would help so they don't get killed." She explained hastily.

"Wolves?" I asked, and then quickly changed my mind, "Never mind," I turned to Emmett, "Are you okay with this?"

His eyes got wide and the aura around him shifting to worry and confusion.

"I don't know." Alice's logic seemed to have changed his perspective a bit, but not completely, I understood.

"Do you want me and you talk about it?" I asked hesitantly.

He nodded and the room was cleared within seconds.

"Bells…" He didn't have anything else to say after.

"Emmett, I think…" I paused, "I think that it would be in our best interest to listen to Alice. If she says this is going to work then I believe her."

He nodded again, silently contemplating.

"Fine, but only if you're truly, one-hundred percent, okay with this. I don't want you to wake up and regret this, you can't change this." I smiled at his concern.

"I'm okay with it, just tell me when and it'll be done…" Before I could get onto the rest of my sentence he lips were pressed against mine desperately.

"I just want you to be safe." It was my turn to press my lips to his.

Alice always had a way of interrupting the best of moments; now would be one of them.

"Let's get this done, I want to be able to take her to the mall on Sunday, it should be safe by then." Now was Jasper's turn to object.

"Alice, there's no way that's possible, she won't be ready, she'll need at least a year…" Alice just shushed him.

"Nope, she'll be good by Sunday." She was very confident with herself.

I smirked, "I'm amazing." Although Jasper still looked conflicted.

He may love Alice but that didn't mean he wasn't still skeptical about the whole thing, I saw his worry and fear, the confusion lingered over the rest of the emotions.

I grabbed Jaspers fore-arm and looked into his eyes seriously, "I won't do anything until you give me the okay."

He nodded then placed his arms delicately around Alice's waist.

Slowly the conversation dwindled, the only important news being that I was to be changed tomorrow morning, meanwhile my death would be staged.

Emmett's fingers laced through mine and we walked slowly into and around the forest, walking past trees and bushes, just talking about everything.

I learned that he wanted to learn to fly a plane while he learned that before I started my "job", I had wanted to be a doctor, or a princess, but I was young and naive then.

He seemed really happy to learn everything about me, my likes and dislikes, things that seemed trivial, he seemed to like everything.

While he enjoyed learning more about me I liked to learn about his human and vampire life, they were both interesting, during his human life he loved to hunt, which was how he ended up in this life, it was something that carried over to his afterlife life.

Randomly throughout our conversation Emmett would steal small kisses, each one seemed sweeter than the last, and each one left my body in a euphoric state, it was a near constant high.

"Bella, what should I do with this stuff?" Alice had walked in holding some of the books that I had placed on my shelf in my room.

"Um, I don't know, put it somewhere, wherever I'll be staying, I guess." I shrugged my shoulders, was it weird that I hadn't thought this far ahead; I was practically going in blind at this point.

Emmett smiled sheepishly at me, he looked shy, "Would you mind, um, you can stay in my room," he stuttered, "only if you want, you, um, don't have to if you don't want, I just, um…"

I was shaking with silent laughter and quickly stopped before he was put out, I kissed him, my hand gently on his face and said, "I would love to stay in your room." I kissed him again; by the time I was ready to turn to Alice she had already placed them on a small shelf.

I smiled and leaned carefully back into Emmett's arms, adjusting myself comfortably and closing my eyes, willing myself to dream of my future; the one that the Cullen's, more specifically, Emmett, gave me.

My eyes quickly opened, my dream had been wonderful, I was next to a beautiful lake with Emmett, we were laughing together, kissing softly, it was beautiful, I could feel how happy I was, the flowers seemed to grow around us, small fish jumped out of the water, displaying their beautiful skin, it was perfect.

Emmett smiling face when I awoke made the whole thing even better, his eyes were shining down into mine, I quickly captured his lips, my hands worked their way around his neck, feeling his muscles tense and relax underneath my hands brought a smile to my lips.

A deep, but light, rumble came from Emmett's chest as my hands played with his hair, I quickly jerked backwards, it had sounded like a purr.

"Are you purring?" I asked incredulously.

He scoffed with a funny face, "I do not purr, I growl. I'm a scary vampire."

I chuckled, my hands still tangled in his hair.

"You know, I think that if you purred, it'd be sexy." I really did, but this was mainly for my entertainment.

"Really?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yup, I think purring is definitely something I would like." I said smiling.

Emmett's smile widened, "In that case, I definitely purr."

He quickly tried to scoop my lips into a kiss when Edward, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper stated laughing downstairs; I had to join in after I saw the pout on his face.

This time he really did growl; he picked me up and then, faster than I imagined jumped out the window and started running around the forest.

I quickly felt my insides tightening, "Emmett, I'm going to be sick if you don't stop!"

He laughed. "I'm a scary vampire, aren't I Bella?"

I nodded quickly and was put down, my center of gravity was off and the trees all looked sideways. It reminded me of when I would spin around in circles as fast as I could as a child, everything would blend together, and your feet would feel light, but your arms heavy.

I started laughing.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Authors Note:** Do you guys want lemons? I can do them, but I don't like to unless the readers are comfortable, the rating on this story wouldn't change (unless you think it should), but there would be warning. So what does everyone think?

****I have definitely noticed that reviews are becoming less and less common, it really does matter to me, it sort of sucks that even though I'm getting favorites and alerts that people aren't taking the time to review; it hurts my self esteem, even though it is trivial, I do appreciate it, like many other authors.

**Important!**

Do you guys want me to post the first chapter to a new story I've been working on, I won't post it unless I think it'll be wanted. I'm really excited for it, I actually think it's some of my best work.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **Ghosts

**Summary: **Bella Swan moves to Forks right before her mother and stepfather die in a car accident, her mysterious gifts makes her an outcast from the regular person. When she meets the Cullen family there mysterious looks and behavior draw her into a world unlike any she could think of.

**Type: **All Vampires are the same as in the book

**Pairings: **Emmett {} Bella /\\ Rosalie {} Edward /\\ Alice {} Jasper /\\ Carlisle {} Esme

**Rating: **T-Occasional Language and Possible Dark Theme

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Chapter Eighteen:** Let's Fake It

**POV: **Bella

**[][][][][][][][][]**

I nodded quickly and was put down, my center of gravity was off and the trees all looked sideways. It reminded me of when I would spin around in circles as fast as I could as a child, everything would blend together, and your feet would feel light, but your arms heavy.

I started laughing.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Emmett's lips were roaming around my neck and my hands, at some point, weaved around his torso and were rubbing down his back; his muscles tensing and relaxing with each movement.

"Okay not that I want to interrupt this but, it's time for bed for the human, tomorrow is going to be a long day." Alice said smirking.

I groaned, "It's not like I actually know anyone, they can't really miss me. I've been to school like not even two days. **(Correct me if I'm wrong please)**"

Emmett had yet to remove his mouth from my body, "Emmett if you don't stop I will show Bella every picture of you from the seventies." I'm sure my face gave away my newfound eagerness to see the photos.

Before I could even take a breath I was sitting on my bed with Emmett an appropriate distance away; his arms innocently in his lap.

Alice giggled and danced away.

I pouted, "Emmett, what if I want to see the pictures?"

His laugh boomed, "Trust me, you don't."

I jutted my bottom lip out a bit more, "Please?"

His resolve was cracking.

"Bella…" he whined, "Please don't….just don't…_please_ don't make that face…" his shoulders sagged, "Crap."

I could hear all the family laughing in different rooms and Edward ran into the room with an all-to-pleased look on his face.

"I suggest you start with this one, I think we have three or so albums of just Emmett." He was laughing at Emmett's very disgruntled expression.

"Any of the family?" I said seriously.

His laughter quickly stopped as Emmett got up and ran, quickly, before Emmett could get too far Edward dropped the albums and ran. I started laughing and got downstairs to see Emmett and Edward wrestling in the middle of the living room laughing.

"What are you boys doing?" Esme's voice sounded sharp, but when I saw her face there was a smile the size of Texas.

Both boys noticed her smile but stopped fighting and untangled themselves.

"Well, see, Bella wanted to photo albums from the seventies," Emmett explained, "You know the ones of the family…"

Before Emmett could finish Esme's smile dropped, she turned to me, "Bella, dear, you really don't want to see those," she stuttered, "we…fashions were different back then and um…" She ran out of the room.

The look on the "children's" faces were priceless, quickly Edward and Alice started laughing, and said, "Esme is going to hide the albums."

I laughed and walked over to Emmett, the feeling I got in my stomach when he was holding my hand—touching me in any way, made me feel safe and secure.

I yawned and Emmett laughed, "Time for bed for the human."

I shot him a mean look, "Jerk."

He carefully pulled me up the stairs, my exhaustion quickly overcame everything, and as soon as I hit Emmett's pillow my eyes shut and I fell into a deep slumber.

My slumber was that really nice type, when you don't dream, you just see blackness, and when you wake up you just feel new. Sadly I woke up to a four-foot pixie jumping up and down on my bed.

"Get up, get up, get up!" She was practically screeching.

"I swear to god Alice, I will touch you if you don't get off my bed shush." I said with annoyance.

Immediately the jumping stopped, I peeled my eyes open to see her practically whimpering.

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

I groaned, "I'm sorry."

Before I could even process the action her smile lit of the room and I had clothes tossed at me.

"Get dressed! We get to play 'Run Bella's Car into a Tree and Let it Burn'" she stopped for a second, "That is probably one of the worst codenames ever."

She sighed and then left the room for me to get dressed.

I groaned in horror at the clothes Alice threw me and if that wasn't bad the heels defiantly pushed the edge, "Alice, we're practically blowing up my truck and you want me in heels."

It wasn't long before laughter was ringing throughout the house.

"Hold on Bells…" A second later Emmett ran in with an oversized shirt, I'm assuming his, "put this on, Alice might have actual leggings for you, instead of these…" he held up a pair of ripped leggings, "whatever these are."

I smiled and kissed his chastely, "Thank you, did you have a nice night?"

"It was okay, the family was busy calling Mr. Jenks to get your new papers, and after your death you are going to be Isabella Marie Hale." I'm sure I looked confused for a moment.

"Why Hale?"

He smiled, "Because I don't want to be in love with my sister, that'd be very gossip worthy." I kissed him lightly.

"Thank you; your family is doing so much for me, it…it really means a lot." I was getting a little choked up.

He pulled me to his chest, "It's not just my family Bella, it's our family now, and you're going to be part of it forever."

I feel myself shaking a bit, and I brought my hand to my face to feel if I had tears and when I started to bring my hand own Emmett caught it in his.

Even when I was emotional enough to cry I felt Emmett's shocks roll through my body, it was on hyperactivity mode.

"Bella, don't cry." He said bring my wrist to his lips, "I never want to make you cry."

I couldn't fathom my love for him, it was overpowering; it filled me with a sense of completion I had yet to feel, ever.

"I love you." I said snuggling into his granite chest.

I felt his arms clench, "I love you too."

I loved the way I could feel his smile in my hair.

Alice had that innocent being about her, but I was convinced otherwise; she was able to magically interrupt the sweetest moments.

"Let's get this done."

I was pulled up of Emmett's room and placed carefully on her back, "Alice, this is degrading, you're like 3 feet tall."

Her laughter tinkled through the hall way and followed us down the stairs.

She set me down at the door and motioned for me to get outside and to the cars while correcting my previous statement, "I'm four eleven you jerk!"

I laughed my way out to the car.

"Of course you are." I said sarcastically.

I could hear the family laughing as she shut the front door.

"It's just gonna be us at first I'll call the boys after we crash it and you and Emmett can go to our Alaskan house for your change, he'll run you back here in the morning to finished your change, but the police are going to question like everyone in town." She explained.

"Sounds fun." I exclaimed, it really did; how often do you get to fake your own death?

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Authors Note:** I'm so sorry for not posting sooner, I've been really busy, and summer has been hectic. This chapter has actually been done awhile, I just didn't realize I hadn't uploaded it, I'm a failure. I hope everyone enjoys though.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: **Ghosts

**Summary: **Bella Swan moves to Forks right before her mother and stepfather die in a car accident, her mysterious gifts makes her an outcast from the regular person. When she meets the Cullen family there mysterious looks and behavior draw her into a world unlike any she could think of.

**Type: **All Vampires are the same as in the book

**Pairings: **Emmett {} Bella /\\ Rosalie {} Edward /\\ Alice {} Jasper /\\ Carlisle {} Esme

**Rating: **T-Occasional Language and Possible Dark Theme

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Chapter Nineteen:** Almost Dead

**POV: **Bella

**There is a reference to sex, but there are no lemons, it will stay in the rated T area**.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

"It's just gonna be us at first I'll call the boys after we crash it and you and Emmett can go to our Alaskan house for your change, he'll run you back here in the morning to finished your change, but the police are going to question like everyone in town." She explained.

"Sounds fun." I exclaimed, it really did; how often do you get to fake your own death?

**[][][][][][][][][]**

I stared on as my car went up in flames.

This was it, I was dead.

Alice ushered me into her car, but my eyes still hadn't left the fire.

I heard her cry into the phone, "_Please, someone…_" and "_Help, I think someone is in there…_".

I felt my eyes shut as the world went dark.

"Babe, please wake up. Please….come on Bells." Emmett was calling me.

I could hear him…almost see him.

"I love you Emmett." That was what I wanted him to hear first.

I love him so much.

I heard him give a small chuckle, I saw him give a small chuckle.

My hands found their way around his neck quickly and my head practically flew to his chest in a bear hug.

"I'm sorry, I guess I was just overwhelmed, things got too overwhelming, I'm dead now, ya no?" I said rhetorically.

"No, I really don't, but don't worry, it'll be okay, you and I are going to head up to Canada for your change while the police investigate your death, we'll be back soon, in about a week, by then they will stop with the investigation, declare it an accident and we'll be in the free." He was holding me tightly, making it hard to focus on anything other than his arms; and the electric shocks being sent through my body.

"That sounds wonderful." I said slightly wistful.

He smiled and kissed my cheek.

We both turned toward the small giggle that had escaped the corner of the room, "Here's your things, you need to leave now, the police station is sending people over in fifteen minutes and you need to be out of town by then."

There was an unnecessary amount of bags perched precariously next to the door leading to the garage.

"Thanks." I went over to carefully embrace a very still Alice.

I looked at her questioning and she answered my confused look, "If I hug you back I shock myself."

I laughed and let go.

I grabbed Emmett's hand and walked over to the bags, carefully picking two up, leaving the rest for him, and got into his Jeep.

Within minutes we were peeling out of the driveway.

As we passed the _Say Goodbye to Forks _sign, I felt sadness, I wanted this to be my home, and maybe someday it would be; but for now, that was impossible.

I let my mind wander; it followed paths like it did that day near the baby store, children, and marriage.

I always had wanted kids, but sadly, that was never to happen, this was going to be the end, and I was going to have that as one regret. I was never able to have a child.

Somehow an eternity with Emmett made that seem less like something I should regret and more like something I could treasure.

I smiled and laced Emmett's free hand through mine, he shuddered.

I heard him purring softly as the car glided down the highway leading away from Forks.

"Emmett is it okay that I'm sort of scared, not for the change really," I felt the need to assure him, "but for what happens after. He's not going to let me go without a fight."

I sighed.

His head turned toward me but the car managed to stay straight, "Bella, if you went scared, a bit, I'd be worried, I won't let you go without a fight either. I want my eternity with you." I watched his aura glow.

I shifted carefully over to him, getting as close as I could without impairing his perfect driving; closing my eyes, and waiting for Canada to approach us.

My dreams held no premonitions and no insight to my inner thinking.

And for once I actually wanted one, something to assure the safety of those I love, something to show the outcome.

"Baby, wake up. We're here." I felt myself jostle and I opened my eyes to Emmett's face smiling down at mine.

I quickly kissed his cheek, then lips, and pried myself off of his shoulder to look at the house that was laid out beautiful in front of the Jeep.

"Wow." I breathed out quietly.

It was beautiful, the big windows, and open structure of the house made it feel calm and sophisticated, but fun and warm.

"Esme did this one about ten years ago, she got bored with the one we were staying in so she a Carlisle did this one together, while the um, rekindled their flame." He stuttered the last bit and looked as if he would be blushing if he were human.

I laughed, "Got it. I want to see the inside, relax a bit, and then we can get this show on the road."

Carefully and with skill we managed to get inside the house, with all of our bags, without the loss of skin to skin contact, it was quickly becoming a drug for the both of us.

"I love you." I whispered, I felt like I could just sing the words to him, I loved him so much.

"I know." I gave a playful glare knowing he was joking, "I love you too Bells."

We had quickly fallen into our normal banter, smiling and laughing, when Alice called us saying that in three hours time, I would be bitten, and that Emmett needed to trust himself in all aspects.

Sure the "all aspects" was a little odd, but we both just smiled.

I felt now was the time to breach into a subject that Emmett and I hadn't talked about yet.

"Emmett?" I said, making sure he was paying attention, "so there's this one thing, that I sort of want to do before I was turned, like as a normal human thing."

I'm sure my face was a tomato.

"What would that be?" He said playing with my fingers.

**This is where the rating T comes in, there is no lemon or lime.**

"Well, I sort of don't want to die a virgin." I whispered the last word.

I heard Emmett stop breathing and I shot my eyes to his face.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." I explained quickly, "I mean I was just saying and well wonder ya know."

Really my rambling was making this a bit more awkward than I was okay with.

"Bella, just give me a second." He said practically squeaking the words through his mouth.

I paused.

It felt like hours had passed by, each filled with awkward-ness and almost painful silence.

He finally coughed, of course it was unnecessary but it gave me a warning that he was ready.

"So Bella, um," He was smiling slightly, "you want to have sex, before your changed?"

I blushed again, "Well, um, yeah, but, um, that'd be, well….yes, that's the idea." I finally stuttered out.

He laughed slightly and instantly I felt the tension that had slowly filled the room disappear.

"Don't laugh, this is embarrassing." I stated, hitting his chest lightly.

"You know Bella, I love you." He said sincerely.

I'm sure my smile was bigger than the state of Texas, "As I love you."

He kissed me and I smiled.

"It this a sure, I'd freaking love that?" I said slightly sarcastic.

"Of course." This time I kissed him.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**Authors Note: **So this chapter ends, they have sex, I won't go into detail, and I'm sorry if some people don't like the choice, I just feel like that if a teenager was dying that they wouldn't want to die a virgin, sure not everyone, but in this case Bella. This next chapter will be her death, I'm excited. Sorry it's been so long, I now cheer 14 hours a week with my high school team on top of school, updates will be sparce.


End file.
